Marked
by Niknakz93
Summary: Caroline has a moment of recklessness... and a one night stand that sparks off a whole chain reaction of heartbreak, love and lust. But which is which? Klaroline! R&R?
1. Touched By The Devil

**Marked**

_X_

_~For Pickle~_

Caroline couldn't sleep.

She lay on her side, home alone, eyes wide in the darkness as she stared at the alarm clock-

It was just about 11pm.

With an annoyed groan, she flipped onto her back, folding her arms, trying to resist the urge to look that that bracelet again.

It was a cheap, lousy shot at trying to win her over.

A beautiful, expensive bracelet.

Caroline gave up on sleep, sitting up and switching the lamp on, leaning to the side where she picked up the little case, running a finger over the top with a light sigh.

He was… charming.

She had to admit it.

Maybe she had fallen under his spell.

Tonight at this… 1920s dance had proven her suspicions correct.

He liked her… more than he should.

She opened the case now, her eyes widening-

Had she put it away? It would seem not from the empty case.

A part of her cursed herself for losing such a valuable and expensive gift. The other side breathed a sigh of relief that a part of _him _had finally left the building.

She got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen, angling for something to drink.

But Caroline stopped dead as she saw the light on. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, walking forwards where she found herself stopping dead just inside.

The man stood with his back to the blonde vampire, raising the cup of tea to his lips.

Caroline just hissed.

"_What the… just… what the hell are you doing in here-?"_

Klaus just looked to her and cocked a brow, sipping his tea from the white china mug. "I quite fancied a tea."

"Whatever, you can't just _stroll _into other peoples houses and help yourself!"

He shrugged, taking another sip and asking. "Want one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No!"

He shrugged once more, having another sip and set the cup down, cocking his head as he went. "Why are you down so late?"

"Why are you in my house."

Klaus was silent, and he still said nothing as he stepped forwards, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glint of silver.

He placed it in Carolines palm as he took her hand, and she saw-

The bracelet she thought she'd lost.

Before she could stop herself, she had told him. "Thank you."

Klaus stepped forwards closer, raising the now empty hand to her cheek, eyes fixed on her own sapphire ones, staring back into his own, not noticing him place his hand there, saying-

"You're beautiful, Caroline."

She was taken aback by his words, trying to ignore that… feeling of wanting. To step outside into the danger zone.

A walk on the wild side.

Caroline didn't move as he leaned forwards, not giving her chance to think about the words as he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, feeling him drop his hand from her cheek to her shoulders, glancing down, half breaking the kiss as he slid his hand slowly down her arm to her waist, smirking a tad at the low vest she wore with her voluptuous breasts, plus the little blue and white patterned shorts that came to the middle of her thigh.

Perky.

Her eyes squeezed closed as he trailed his hand to her hips, a smirk twitching onto his face.

She felt him kiss her again now, harder, more than a little passion underneath, hand tightening on her hip as he placed the other on the opposite side, pushing her backwards the meter to the fridge, continuing his assault on her lips.

After a moment, he paused and Caroline finally managed to attempt to control her thoughts.

She'd always been that girl no one picked.

And now?

Tyler?

…Klaus?

But Tyler wasn't here now. He'd turned into a dick… thought there was something going on between her and the big bad hybrid.

There hadn't been.

But she was having second thoughts.

Caroline traced her hand up his back now, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his own, feeling the smirk against her lips as his hand wandered to her backside, gripping her hard and yanking her closer, grinding against her hips as he kissed her back hungrily.

Her hand shot back as she felt herself get pushed harder against the fridge, a light groan escaping her as she raked her hand up his chest to his hair, winding her fingers into it and replying to Klaus' ferocity as much as she could.

Caroline's breathing was heavy as he yanked her forwards by her backside, whispering in her ear with a smirk. "If you plan to, Sweetheart, this is the time to back out."

She didn't move, and Klaus waited a second, but when he deemed about thirty seconds gone, his smirk grew, going. "Well let's get started."

Klaus' hand had been sneaking slowly around her backside to the front where she felt him tug down her shorts with a light tear as one of the seams went.

She raked her hands up his chest now, shoving off his dark grey jacket and yanked up his shirt, breaking the heated kiss for a moment as he pulled it off, moving to her neck where she gasped, feeling him kiss it hungrily, sneaking her hands down and swiftly unbuckling his belt, popping the top button open, groaning lightly as she brushed her fingers over the growing front of his jeans, tugging the zipper down in a second.

Caroline pushed him back now, pinning him against the side, the cup of tea spilling over and falling to the floor with a crash.

"Oh God-" she whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, hearing Klaus growl hungrily into her neck. "No God can help you now."

In a flash, she felt herself get swung around, slammed onto the table with a gasp, frozen for a second, feeling him straddle her hips, tracing his hands up her stomach to the short hem of her vest, hooking his thumbs underneath and pushing it up over her head and onto the floor.

He cocked a brow in approval, running his hands further up her chest, sliding over the rise of her breasts, making her bite her lip a little as they ran over her sensitive nipples, holding back a moan, hating herself for how much she loved this.

The way his hands felt so strong against her.

The way he made her feel.

God. It was positively sinful the way he made her feel.

Caroline bit her lip, tasting blood as he tugged her panties off, followed by his boxers, leaning down and whispering against the side of her left breast. "I love a girl who doesn't wear a bra to bed."

She scoffed quietly, but it turned to a light moan as he kissed the side of her breast, biting at it playfully.

"Well, I don't think they-"

But she was silenced as he unexpectedly rammed into her, biting her lip harder, hearing a low moan escape, her toes curling in pleasure. He chuckled against her breast, muttering. "Who's the alpha male _now_? Me, or your precious Tyler?"

She was silent, but a hard thrust later made her say, nails digging into the wood of the table made her mutter, voice tinged with lust. "You. Oh god you-!"

Klaus cocked a brow, raising his head to stare into her face, smirking as he thrusted again, going. "I didn't quite hear you love?"

"_You! For gods sake you!"_

"_That's better Love."_

She bit back another moan as he started a steady rhythm, making her hands go to his back, digging her nails into the hard muscle of his back.

Caroline was thankful as another wave of passion spread through her that her mother was out all night, wouldn't be back until noon the next day.

Otherwise she might have come home to find her daughter being ravaged on the kitchen table by a hybrid…

And that her daughter felt no regret.

Caroline growled at the feeling of being dominated, pushing him away going. "I'm not some-" but he growled and had her pinned flat against the side, feeling him step behind her, hands tracing up her side while his lips touched the sensitive spot under her ear that made her groan and go.

"Stop it."

"Why?" He whispered into her ear, using a foot to poke open her legs a little more, roughly pushing back into her, snarling into her ear with a smirk twitching onto his face. "Scared you might learn to love it?"

She let out a quiet whimper as he pushed her more against the side, placing a hand on her back and pushing her down onto the surface, making her gasp audibly as he rammed into her again.

"Klaus-" she moaned as he wound a hand into her hair, holding her tight as he pounded into her, grinding at the end of each thrust, brushing Caroline's most sensitive spot, groaning against the lemony fresh kitchen surface each time.

After a few minuets, he hit a particularly sensitive part, making an unplanned and rather loud cry, biting her lip more as his hand yanked more in her hair, mixing pain with the ever-growing pleasure.

She gave up fighting, if she ever was, against his intense pace, feeling her climax get ravaged into arriving, suddenly aware of the hybrids lips at the nape of her neck, biting at it hungrily but not breaking the skin.

Caroline felt her toes curl once more in pleasure, a loud moan escaping her as she spilled over the edge, feeling the ravishing monster snarl into her neck more, suddenly slowing down at last, letting himself stop, cheek on the girls back, hearts racing.

She didn't move, or incline to move as her heart raced, hearing the hybrids almost matching it, beat for beat. He chuckled lowly into her back, standing back up with a groan as he pulled out, saying coolly.

"I'm going for a shower."

Caroline wanted to say something, but found words impossible. Instead, she pulled on her vest and panties, knowing that the man had pretty much destroyed her shorts in his impatience.

She got into bed, listening to the shower running, wondering why she didn't feel so… guilty, was it?

What was she supposed to feel?

The footsteps made her eyes flicker to the door, watching the hybrid in his knee length boxers walk in, hair towel dried, but still wet.

Her eyes followed him as he stepped forwards, chuckling. "Room for one more?"

Caroline actually felt a smile twitch onto her face, internally cursing herself-

She should have raged, gone nuts. Thrown him out…

Instead, she found herself curling up against his chest, closing her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her, biting her lip as the last hour our so flashed through her mind.

Playing with fire was bound to get you burned.

* * *

**Again, on a smutty faze thanks to Twitter. SO! Klaroline this time! To continue, or not? Reviews much loved thanks x Nic**


	2. Conflicted

Caroline woke up a tad early for school, groaning lightly as she snuggled more into her nice warm pillow, feeling utterly content.

But her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt the pillow move a little.

She backed off slowly, sitting up a little, just staring at the man, young in looks, but not in years. Seemingly still fast asleep.

Her eyes traced his features as he slept under her covers, remembering the previous night as he moved into a more comfortable position.

Ah.

Oh.

Shit.

Caroline went to get up now, but suddenly felt a hand grab her arm, a tired voice going. "Not so fast love."

She sighed, looking over to see his sky colored eyes open, watching her. Caroline pulled away and got to her feet, saying swiftly to the hybrid. "I have school."

"So?"

"_So? Duh, I have to get ready."_

Klaus watched with a raised eyebrow as she fussed around the room, sitting up and going matter-of-factly.

"You're a vampire. You don't need school. You're eternal."

"Yeah, I bet you would have been a drop out if you were in my shoes."

"Hmm, fair point love."

She smiled sweetly at him, making him smirk as she turned her back to him, pulling her deep dark blue vest off and letting it drop to the floor as she went for a shower, her bare back all he could see.

He chuckled and lay back down, running a hand through his bed hair, a smirk twitching onto his face again-

Wild little thing.

**-Marked-**

Caroline had her eyes closed as she stood under the warm water, smoothing her hair back as she sighed lightly, thinking-

She'd… slept with him.

If slept with was the right word for the actual action. She knew that if she'd still been human, the roughness of the previous night would have been showing this morning.

God… morning after bruises. What a turn on.

But no, she'd never have anything to show for a violent previous night or something.

She actually felt disappointed by that.

Caroline jumped a little as the shower door opened, rather gentle hands touching her waist from behind. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can't you leave me alone?"

The shower door closed as he stopped behind, lips touching the wet nape of her neck, groaning against it. "Mmmn, you feel so good love."

Her breath caught in her throat at that, breathing heavily as his hands skimmed up her wet stomach to her breasts, cupping them easily into his large hands and she moaned lightly.

"You had a shower last night."

"So?" He smirked, squeezing them gently and pulling her close, closing his eyes against the force of the water, feeling her heartbeat begin to race once more, whispering into her ear. "Why can't we share it together?"

Caroline tilted her head back a little more, feeling his lips go to her neck, biting her lip a little as his thumbs teased her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch, the smirk at her neck growing as a small moan escaped her lips, feeling him press himself against her back some more.

Satisfied with teasing her, he turned her around, pushing her back against the freezing tiles, a loud gasp tearing from her lips from the cold. Or maybe it was the hungry lips that went to her neck, moving his hands from her breasts and down her hips, stopping at her thighs.

Caroline groaned, searching for his lips with her own and finding them, hitching a leg up onto his hips, kissing him back with a hungry passion.

"Oh God-" slipped past her lips and Klaus chuckled against them. "Again with the 'god' thing? Well guess what love-" he shot a hand up to her hair, winding it into the golden, sopping hair, yanking her head back to stare into her hunger filled, yet innocent eyes.

Klaus cocked his head, leaning forwards, lips brushing her own the tiniest fraction, whispering the rest. "I've never seen no proof of any god. Pray to someone else." She bit her lip again as he pulled her hair again, pushing her back against the wall and devouring her lips again, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Caroline kissed him back passionately, growling against his lips, breathing heavily as he grinded against her.

She wanted more than anything to beg God again, but his words made her bite her tongue, feeling him ease his way into her once more, ramming the last bit and making a silent moan escape her.

Her lips were captured once more, hissing his lips with a lust filled passion as he thrusted her hard against the wall.

"Again already-?" She asked with a gasp and he chuckled, rewarding her with an extra rough pound, satisfied to feel her walls tighten around his rapidly hardening length. Klaus' lips kissed up to the sensitive spot under her ear.

His other hand trailed up her hair and wound into it too, holding her as he slammed into her with a low groan.

"Yes, oh yes-!" she heard escape her lips, raking her hands down his muscled back to his ass, digging her nails into each side, making him hiss as they nearly broke the skin.

Caroline pressed her breasts flat to his chest as he pushed her harder against the rapidly warming up tiles, feeling the quiet whimpers of pleasure escape her lips, growing in volume as her release appeared on the horizon.

A moan of displeasure tore from her lips as he suddenly pulled out of her, hissing in annoyance. "Klaus-!"

He smirked in her face, cocking his head and chuckling, smoothing his once more wet hair back, shrugging. "There- now it doesn't count. Wasn't that what you wanted love?"

Caroline scoffed in disbelief, leaning against the now burning wall as he turned around and slid the shower door open, flashing the girl a sly wink as he closed it once more.

**-Marked-**

When Caroline came out in her towel and sopping hair, the hybrid was in his boxers once more, glancing up at the girl from his place at the end of the bed.

Caroline sighed, sitting down next to him, shaking her head. "I think you should go."

He glanced at her, staring for a few seconds, then got up without a word, picking up his jeans, saying matter-of-factly. "Hurry up and I'll give you a lift."

She said nothing for a start, but then nodded. "Thank you."

Klaus pulled on his jeans, retrieved from the kitchen, yanking the zip up and doing buttoning it, bending down and picking up the snagged dark grey shirt from the kitchen floor, pulling it on, a few buttons missing from the girls impatience when the adrenalin kicked in.

He sighed lightly, and Caroline stepped over, finding herself doing up the final buttons, placing a hand on his chest.

She was intrigued. She'd seen another side to the monster that everyone thought him to be… and liked it.

Maybe there really was more to him than met the eye.

Klaus cocked his head once more, saying. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Shush, go downstairs and make some toast for yourself. Or… whatever. I don't care."

He smirked playfully. "I don't get to see you naked again?"

"No."

"_Well that's a crying shame love."_

"Weren't you going to get breakfast?" Caroline retorted, hitching her towel higher over her bare form. He shrugged, turning away and walked grabbed his belt on the way out, the door shutting with something like finality.

Caroline sighed in defeat-

Of all the things she'd done…

This had to top them all.

**-Marked-**

When she was ready, her hair dead straight for once, the girl went downstairs to find the hybrid sat at the kitchen table, an empty cup and plate before him.

"And here was me thinking only my sister was the one to take so long getting dressed." He told her, leaning back, letting a ghost of a smirk grace his face.

Caroline ignored his comment, snagging the plate and white mug, setting them in the sink, eyes fixing themselves on the smashed cup on the floor, the dried tea stain all down the cupboard and on the floor.

A memoir of the previous night.

"I'm ready." She told him, almost curtly.

"Excellent." Was his reply as he got to his feet, a crunch of china under his feet as he didn't bother to step over the small fragments, opening the door and snagging the bag from the side, tossing it to her, saying-

"I take that back. You're slower than Rebekah."

Caroline scoffed, pushing past, saying sweetly to him as she did-

"_At least I'm not the one walking around with most of their shirt ripped open."_

"_You did it love."_

She had no reply for that, so instead, she closed the door and locked it behind her, walking over to Klaus' car, saying in amusement, voice mocking.

"A hybrid driving a Hybrid?"

"Yes love, I appreciate the irony in it. But then again, didn't you drive a Hybrid too?"

"No I didn't."

"Pretty sure you did last night."

Caroline cursed herself for falling for that, getting in the passenger side and slamming the door shut, ignoring his quiet chuckle of amusement, snapping. "Is that all you can do? Mock me?"

The hybrid rolled his eyes as he started the car, sighing. "Then what _do_ you want me to say?"

"_That you won't tell anyone about last night."_

Klaus cocked a brow, glancing to her as he pulled out of the drive, going. "Oh? Afraid of what your little friends might think?"

"Shut up."

"You're the one making the fuss love."

Caroline growled, folding her arms. "I think you tricked me last night."

He said utterly nothing until they reached the school, stopping outside and turning to her, saying. "I think we both know there was no tricks involved."

Caroline was frozen as he leaned forwards, pressing a soft and surprisingly gently kiss to her lips, chuckling against them. "None at all."

"I can't do this." She muttered against his own, closing her eyes, hearing his quiet reply. "Don't think about that."

The girl sighed lightly as she kissed him back halfheartedly, feeling his harder response, groaning in a kind of defeat as she kissed him back.

Caroline heard the bell ring, signaling break, sighing against his lips as she pulled away, saying as she fumbled for the door handle behind her. "I'm late."

She grabbed her bag, refusing to look the hybrid in the face as she got out the car, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the pair sat at the picnic table. Elena and Bonnie, no doubt wondering where she had been, called her numerous times, waiting for her. They'd certainly seen her now Caroline realized from the shocked looks on their faces…

And that they'd seen the person driving the car.

* * *

**Ok! Chapter two! Thanks so much for the feedback and enthusiasm! It makes me want to write more ^_^ thanks a bunch, hope you like and more reviews are much loved! x Nic**


	3. Everytime I Close My Eyes

"_So what… you're, sleeping with Klaus-? Have you lost your mind?"_

Caroline ignored Elenas words as she marched through the corridor to her locker, scoffing. "Just… forget it!"

"Of course we can't!" Bonnie scowled, holding the locker shut as Caroline went to open it, adding. "I just want to know one thing; Did he force you, or did you let him?"

The blonde vampire said nothing, and Elena went quietly. "Caroline, please… say you didn't let him-?"

Caroline snapped at that, yelling at the pair as she yanked the locker open, making Bonnie flinch back, shaking her head in disgust, stalking off going. "After everything he's done, you let him do that? You're the worst person I know."

The witch stalked off, and Caroline felt tears spring to her eyes as she just shoved her books back into the thing, locking it and yelling at Elena before the girl could say anything-

"_Fine, whatever! Think me a slut! At least I don't go around jumping between brothers!"_

Elena was speechless as the vampire next to ran off out the school, letting out a heavy sigh-

She wanted to believe that Klaus had forced her…

But she doubted it.

**-Marked-**

Caroline utterly gave up, walking into the woods in the hope of calming down, tears still sparkling on her cheeks and at the corner of her eyes.

She stopped beside a stream now, kicking a stone into its depths, watching her reflection ripple. But then she frowned, cocking her head at it, realizing with wide eyes someone had stopped behind her.

The vampire turned, fangs bared and eyes dark, not in the mood at all, but her wrists were captured and herself yanked forwards, the man saying quietly. "Calm down love. It's only me."

Caroline did calm it a little, but then she yanked herself away, snarling. "No, how _dare _you ask me to calm it when it was you that fucking got me in this position! Bastard!"

Klaus looked thoughtful, going. "Well, technically, I _am _a bastard. My parents-"

"_Don't you try and get smart with me you fuckfaced hybrid."_

He chuckled at that, cocking his head at her. But as he noticed the tears, a light frown appeared. "Have you been crying?"

"No." She swiftly lied, wiping them away hurriedly, but knew there was no point. He'd seen them, and knew she was lying.

"So what if I was huh?" Caroline told him, staring into his ocean colored eyes. The hybrid was silent, but then raised his hands, cupping her cheeks and brushing away a new tear with his thumb, once more cocking his head as he answered.

"I care. That's what."

"You don't know the meaning of it." Caroline told him, just staring into his eyes, unable to stop staring into them. And it held true for the hybrid too, mesmerized by her own. Noticing they were like jewels while tears swam within them.

"Really? Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus asked, leaning forwards until their noses were nearly touching. Caroline closed her eyes so she couldn't see those eyes again, muttering. "Let me go."

"No." Klaus whispered, crossing the last inch and pressing his lips gently back to her own for a moment, tasting strawberry lip gloss and sneaking in another one, chuckling against them. "Your lips taste so sweet love."

"It's called lip gloss Sherlock."

"I know, and-" he kissed her again, lingering for a moment to taste her lips again, chuckling lightly. "–never change it."

Caroline had no idea to answer that, or the energy to kiss him back, or even slap him.

She should have slapped him.

But she didn't.

Klaus raised his hand a little more from her cheek, brushing her golden curls away so he could see her face, smiling lightly. "You should have your hair up more. It shows off just how beautiful your eyes are."

Caroline pulled away at that, shaking her head, muttering. "This is all too weird. I _can't _love you, Klaus. I can't even think about trying! My friends … they hate me. And it's your fault!"

The hybrid was silent for a minuet, or maybe two. But he eventually said.

"You forget, I gave you the option of backing out."

She knew he spoke the truth. He had… she'd…

Well, she'd let him do all this to her.

Felt no regret either.

Caroline was torn.

If she kissed Klaus back now, that old life, fighting him… that would be gone. A new life. A more dangerous one.

If she walked away, she knew she would never be able to allow him to get killed. Another new life… filled with guilt.

Whether it was a second, or a year, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she, grabbed the front of his dark coat, pulling him to her, crashing his lips back to her own in a passionate kiss.

"I care about you, Caroline." He muttered against her lips as they broke apart for a second, making her sigh and raise a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Just… don't say anything."

He pushed her against the nearest tree, making it shake a tad, pausing for a second, but then was back at her lips in a flash, grinding against her while going to her neck, kissing it with a hungry passion, Caroline closing her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Oh Klaus-!" she breathed, eyes squeezing even more tighter closed, trying to stop herself from feeling so turned on by how he was grinding against her. But he knew just what she liked, what pressed her buttons.

A light moan escaped her as he went to the sensitive spot under her ear, nipping at it, biting her lip a second as his hand sneaked down, rubbing the front of her jeans hard, making her mutter. "Klaus, please-!"

"I thought you were the one who didn't want words spoken?" he muttered into her ear, tugging at her lobe with his teeth, running a finger along the waistline of her jeans and slipping a hand between them, Caroline wanting to tell him to stop now… but deep down, she kept her mouth shut as his hand invaded more and more of her most private area.

God did she want him.

So bad it hurt.

Caroline pushed her hips more into his hand, muttering. "Just…"

"Make you regret? My pleasure-" Klaus growled huskily, roughly shoving in two fingers into her hot core, making her breath catch in her throat, muttering. "Oh god-!"

Klaus never mentioned the 'God' thing again, satisfied she was growing moister, tilting her head back as he went to her neck once more, kissing it with a fiery passion.

She said nothing, but gasps of pleasure escaped her lips at a regular pace, muttering. "Stop teasing me."

He smirked at her words, making her gasp louder as he suddenly pushed his fingers in deeper, brushing her sensitive bud, making her cry out. "Please!"

"Oh? Are you _begging _now?"

Caroline refused to answer that, so Klaus rubbed her in a more persuasive and sensual manner, making her groan. "Please-"

Klaus just leaned forwards, whispering into her ear. "Tell me you want it, here and now, and I will."

"Klaus, please, I-"

"_Holy shit, slut and the beast."_

Caroline gasped for a whole new reason now, looking around with alarmed eyes to see a figure there, looking surprised himself, eyes full of hate.

"Damon-" Caroline muttered, backing off so the hybrids hand was torn from inside her, heart racing.

Damon stared at the pair, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fucking _him?_"

Klaus cocked a brow at that, smirking at the vampire. "Well, I _was _going to_. _Before you came along and became an instant turn off. But then again, your face is anyway."

There was silence as Damons eyes narrowed, and Caroline went, standing between them. "Just-"

"Oh I wasn't planning on fighting." Damon spat, smirking at the hybrid. "Unless he touches me with that hand. I will punch him then."

Klaus smirked. "Try it."

"Eurgh, no thanks man. I know where you've been." Damon smirked, looking to Caroline, snapping. "At least we know what side you stand on. Or should I say between _his _legs."

"Damon-"

"No, no." Klaus suddenly said, staring at the vampire. "She's at liberty to have sex with whoever she wants."

"Huh." Damon scoffed, looking back at Caroline. "You're just like Katherine."

Klaus' eyes flashed gold at that, going. "Excuse me?"

Damon just walked off, smirking to himself, making Caroline go to the hybrid. "I gotta go- I'm more than late for clearing up."

The hybrid made no attempt to stop her.

**-Marked-**

Caroline ignored Rebekah as she walked into the hall, sighing lightly.

The Original snorted, going. "You're late."

A scowl later, and Caroline went. "By only a few minuets!"

"I didn't even attend the dance, and guess what? I was early."

"Good for you (!)"

"And you were out there getting sexed up by my brother."

Caroline froze at that, about to retort that she hadn't, but Rebekah went. "Don't try to lie. You smell like wet dog and shame, aka, my brother. He has that effect on women he screws."

A growl later, Caroline threw down the can, snarling. "Look, I've had enough of everyone going on and on and fucking on at me! I'm not having it off you as well!"

Rebekah chuckled, tipping the bottles into the bin, going. "I wasn't going to mock you. If you want to screw my brother, be it. Your actions are your own, as are his."

Neither said nothing after that, and eventually, Caroline sighed, muttering. "I'll be back in a moment."

Caroline walked into the corridor, hugging her arms to her as she sighed-

No doubt Elena and the others knew about her… fumble in the woods by now.

God, she was an outcast.

There was footsteps now, and she looked up, eyes wide to see the figure at the end of the corridor.

Oh shit.

Alaric.

Caroline ran for it, cursing herself, feeling the man grab her from behind, slamming her elbow back and into his face, making him let her go for a second.

Now Rebekah, drawn by the noise, grabbed Alaric, Caroline snatching the stake and next to ramming it into his chest.

The girls eyes widened as he hissed, but didn't die.

"Oh god-" Caroline muttered, turning with the Original and running for it.

As she reached her car, she heard a rush, then a snap, everything going black.

* * *

**Tada! The next! Thanks for the LOVELY reviews! I will reply when I get round to it ^_^ but for now, here is your next chapter, reviews much loved and the next up soon! X Nic**


	4. Before The Storm

Caroline woke up with a hiss of agony as something was rammed into her hand, whimpering out. "Why are you doing this?"

Alaric shushed her, going. "Shut up."

She whimpered again, tears sparkling in her eyes, and Alaric scoffed. "Your tears won't work on me, hybrid fucker. I heard you and Rebekah. Sleeping with the enemy."

"But-"

"_Shut up!"_

**-Marked-**

He had to leave, he knew it.

Klaus stepped outside Carolines house, sighing as he knocked-

But he wasn't going without _her _and Elena. Or her blood, he was past caring. The doppelganger was nothing but bad luck and trouble now.

Klaus frowned as the door remained closed, stepping back and calling. "Caroline!"

The place was silent.

He rolled his eyes- still at the school no doubt.

So now, he returned to his doppelgangers house, knocking on the door and waiting.

It opened now, finding himself facing Jeremy. The hybrid cocked his head, asking. "Your sister here young Jeremy?"

"_Go to your room."_

Klaus smirked as his old friend appeared, standing before him. "Where's Elena?"

"Why are you here?"

The hybrid shrugged. "I'm skipping town. Just picking up a few things. A few loose ends."

"Oh? Like your fuckbuddy blonde cheerleader?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed as Damon stepped forwards, smirking. "Or did she grow bored of you already?"

"I've not finished with her yet."

"Well go fuck her somewhere else Dog."

Stefan rolled his eyes, ignoring their banter, asking. "You never answered. Why do you want Elena?"

"Well, I just said. I'm leaving. Taking my doppelganger and my-" he smirked at Damon once more. "My cheerleader."

"Nope, can't help." Damon went, slamming the door in his face.

Klaus stepped back and hissed in annoyance, yelling. "I think you're going to want to let me in!"

He listened to the clatters inside, stalking back and looking back to the house, eyes narrowing-

So infuriating.

He snatched up a rolled up newspaper now, throwing it through the window with a yell of. "Salvatores! I'm waiting!"

There was no reply, so he glanced around, a sly smirk appearing upon his face as he spotted a football, grabbing it and throwing it through the door, smashing it open, calling. "I'm still waiting!"

When he was shunned once more, he yelled. "Where is Caroline?"

Another no answer.

Klaus' temper rose now to a fever pitch, doubling back and going to the opposite white picket fence, shaking it and smirking once more, finding it loose. He tore them free of the nails, stalking back to the door and throwing one, growling. "I'm running out of patience boys!"

"Caroline isn't here!" Damon yelled, yanking a bracket off the wall and threw it at the hybrid who dodged neatly, throwing one in retaliation. Klaus ignored what he thought was a lie, throwing some more, running out and going round the back of the house now missing its fence, grabbing a can of gasoline and set the newspaper alight, stalking back up the steps, about to set the place alight when Stefan appeared in the doorway, going. "Stop it."

"Come out here and face me then." Klaus glared. Stefan said nothing, but when he stepped out, he told the hybrid. "Neither are here. Alaric has them at the school. He wants to trade you for-"

Klaus growled in annoyance, tossing the flaming newspaper down, hissing. "Where's Caroline?"

"Your cheerleader is being tortured." Damon said sweetly, stepping outside and Klaus smirked. "Still calling her my cheerleader?"

"_Mmmhmm. Your fuckbuddy blonde cheerleader."_

**-Marked-**

Caroline sniffed back tears as the vervain rag in her mouth stung, looking to Elena, eyes pleading. Elena looked to Alaric now, shaking her head. "So what if she did sleep with Klaus!"

At that, Alaric smirked and stood up, scoffing. "She told me she killed someone… and liked it. And now she slept with that monster?" he smirked. "Klaus will come for her. I'm sure."

Caroline listened, internally hoping that he cared that much.

If he came for her… he loved her.

If he didn't, she'd never talk to him again.

It was as she was thinking that she suddenly heard Alaric yelling in agony, hissing as Elena yanked the rag from her mouth, the pencils pulled from her hand as they ran.

Elena yelled for Caroline to go ahead, so she did, running out and crashing into someones chest, squealing, but there was a voice in her ear. One that should have scared her, but at this moment, made her feel so… safe.

"It's ok love, it's only me. You're safe." Klaus muttered into her ear, spinning her around and cupping her face in his hands, going. "Run home. Now. You'll be safe there. I'll be back soon, I'm leaving and you're coming with me. No arguing."

Caroline closed her eyes as he leaned forwards, pressing a soft and sweet kiss to her lips, muttering. "Now love. Run."

She paused, leaning up and kissing him back for a moment, whispering. "I love you."

Klaus chuckled, smoothing her hair back with a hand, looking into her eyes, going. "Go. Now." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, muttering. "I love you too."

After that, she was gone in a flash.

**-Marked-**

When Caroline got home, she fumbled with the lock, opening the door and slamming it behind her, heart racing against her chest.

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she leaned against the door, realizing-

She was running away with a hybrid.

Caroline's eyes widened as she remembered Tyler.

God… what had she been thinking-?

But Klaus, he was a new kind of love or whatever. She really cared for him. The Original Hybrid who never thought anyone would ever love him. He was messed up, more than a little.

He needed someone to care for him, at least, try to tame him.

Was that her?

The one who would… try to tame him?

Was it even possible?

She sat down on the sofa, running a hand through her hair, hearing a little while later a knock at the door.

Caroline got to her feet, running to the door, opening it, expecting to find Klaus.

It wasn't, but Tyler.

"Oh." Caroline went, and Tyler sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not staying long. I just want to say Goodbye."

"Wha-?" Caroline scowled, shaking her head. "Where are you?"

"Look- I know about you and Klaus." Tyler butted in, shaking his own head. She just went. "Oh."

Tyler sighed once more. "I'm not going to argue. It's too pathetic for that. Just…" he rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm past caring. Have a happy life." He smirked slightly. "Since Klaus is dead, have fun on your own."

He walked off and Carolines eyes widened, calling. "Tyler!"

The hybrid ignored her, and dread entered Carolines head at his words-

Klaus was dead-?

No.

No.

That couldn't be… possible-?

When Elena arrived after a little while, she demanded of her.

"Where is Klaus?"

Elena sighed, going. "He's dead."

Caroline spluttered. "D-dead-?"

"Yes." The doppelganger nodded, rolling her eyes. "Desiccated. Stefan and Damon are on the road to throw him in the Arctic."

"What did you all do to him-!"

"Do you remember how Mikael was?"

"Yes-? All… manky and deady and stuff?"

Elena nodded again and Caroline frowned. "All you need to do is feed them blood, and he'll be alive again?"

The doppelganger shut up now, and suddenly realized she'd spilled too much, not realizing just how much the blonde cared about the hybrid-

Klaus had saved her…

She had to save him in return.

Elena yelled after her as she blurred off. "There's nothing you can do Caroline!"

"_I can try!"_

**-Marked-**

Damon swore as he ended the call, groaning and shaking his head. "Fuck-!"

Stefan frowned at that, going. "Who was that?"

The elder brother sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Elena spilled to Caroline."

"Wh-? About Klaus?"

Damon glanced back at the coffin, hissing. "Yes."

"Well, what can she do?" Stefan frowned and Damon shook his head. "Probably nothing, but eh. I suppose-"

But the back of the car was suddenly rammed into now, making Damon jolt forwards, going. "The hell was that-?" he looked out the rear window, going. "I think Miss Cheerleader wants her fuckbuddy hybrid back."

Stefan glanced back now, seeing the determined eyes of the blonde vampire, hissing. "Is she out of her mind-?"

"I don't think she's operating on all levels at the moment."

Caroline rammed the car again, making Damon yell. "For gods sake woman!"

Stefan swerved, missing another ram, but then felt the bumper clip the rear, slamming the breaks and the car tilted, turning over and smashing onto its side, rolling down into the ditch after a few violent crunches and screeches of tarmac.

It all went silent after that, and Caroline jumped out the car, speeding forwards and ripping the door off, yanking the coffin in the back open, pulling the person inside out and was back at her car in an instant, the man in the back, speeding away-

Fuck the vampires in the car.

**-Marked-**

Caroline drove for miles, ending up at a motel in the middle of nowhere, compelling them a room and heaving the hybrids body into it, placing him on the bed.

She sat on the end of it now, eyes wide, staring at the floor-

What had she just done-?

Oh god. Damon would kill her now.

They all would.

She and Klaus were going to have one hell of a talk tomorrow.

Caroline looked to the hybrid as he lay there, eyes closed, his face not looking at all peaceful. She sighed lightly, raising a hand and running it over his cheek, thinking-

She could take him back now. Get on with her life.

Or she could wake him up…

Who knew what would happen then?

But Caroline raised her wrist to her mouth, biting down and moved it to his lips, muttering. "Come on. Blood is blood. Just drink it."

It seemed like forever, but eventually she saw his throat contract a little, hearing a light cough as his eyes opened a little, hands shooting up and grabbing her arm, tearing into it, ignoring her hiss of pain.

Before he had chance to drain her completely, Caroline managed to yank her arm away, whimpering as she stared at the bite, growing and spreading like poison up her arm.

"Klaus-" she groaned, sitting back on the bed, breathing heavy as she flexed her fingers, feeling nothing.

The hybrid heaved himself into a sitting position, eyes golden and both sets of fangs out, but not bared at her as he raised a hand to his heart, coughing for a moment, groaning as he raised the other to his head, winding into his hair.

He now looked around to Caroline, and she watched his eyes turn from gold to their normal sky blue. Klaus seemed almost dozy Caroline noticed as he leaned forwards, resting his head on her shoulder, muttering. "I feel rough. I need to sleep."

"Not the only one." Caroline muttered, and Klaus' eyes flickered down to her bite, sighing and raising his arm. "Just bite me love."

Normally, she would have refused, snarled at him too. But this time, she bit into it swiftly for a moment, letting it go after a second, feeling her bite heal up.

Klaus lay back down on the bed now, closing his eyes, muttering. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well… I hardly believe that the Salvatores would just give you my body. Tell me love, why save me?"

Caroline lay down next to him, turning onto her side to face him, going. "You tell me."

Klaus was silent, but he leaned forwards, touching his lips gently to her own, muttering against them. "Thank you, Sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on the motel pillow and closed his eyes as she turned the lamp off, pulling the thin covers over them, thankful for his already warm embrace.

All Caroline could do was raise a hand, running her slim fingers through his hair, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his cheek, going quietly as she nestled into his chest, closing her eyes-

"_My pleasure Klaus."_

* * *

**I was in a writing mood, so here is the filler chapter ^-^ the next one shall be up tomorrow, and it'll be a hot one I assure you;) thanks for the lovely reviews and comments ^_^ x Nic**


	5. Kings And Queens

Caroline smiled in contentment as a hand smoothed her hair back, muttering. "Feeling better?"

The hybrid chuckled lightly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple, telling her. "Much better love."

She smiled a little more at that, and Klaus cocked his head, groaning lightly as he swung a leg over her, sitting on her hips.

"Someone's playful." Caroline laughed, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. Klaus closed his eyes at her touch for a moment, but then leaned down, pressing his lips to her own gently, muttering against them. "You bring the good side in me out love."

Caroline raised her hands and slid them down his back, resting at his hips, kissing him back with a light smile.

A giggle slipped past her lips as he kissed her passionately, one of her hands now going up his back and winding into his hair, content to stay like this forever.

Suddenly, music filled the air and Caroline sighed, leaning over to the table, chuckling as the hybrid kissed her neck hungrily, unlocking the phone and staring at the text.

"Oh." Caroline just went, feeling Klaus say against her neck. "Something wrong love?"

The girl just stared at the message-

_You're dead bitch._

Caroline closed her eyes, muttering. "Damon."

The hybrid pecked her neck and sighed. "I'm going to say death threats?"

"You got that right." Caroline groaned, sliding her hand from his hair down his back again, closing her eyes tighter.

"_He's dead. By the end of the day, I'll have him torn apart."_

Caroline scowled at that, snapping her eyes open, hissing. "No!"

"He threatened you." Klaus hissed in a deadly voice, meeting Carolines aqua eyes with his own that were narrowing, making her tell him.

"Were you expecting them all to be happy that I stole you from them? I mean… all they're doing is protecting Elena!"

Klaus truly snarled at that, shaking his head. "That doppelganger is becoming quite the nuisance now."

The girl scowled, shoving him off her, sitting up and snarling. "And that doppelganger happens to be my friend!"

"So?"

Caroline snarled, slapping him, taking him aback for a moment, but then a gasp escaped her and he slammed her onto her back, pinning her down by her wrist, snarling into her face.

"_Try that again, I dare you-!"_

Her eyes narrowed, snapping at him. "I must have been a fool to think a monster like you was ever capable of _love._"

Klaus next to glowered into her eyes, and after a moment, he let her go, getting to his feet, stalking over to the bathroom door, slamming it shut behind him, Caroline hearing him no doubt hit the wall in his fury.

She sat up now, looking down with a sigh, closing her eyes while tears sparkled there-

If this was a fairytale, she wasn't a princess.

And he wasn't Prince Charming.

Caroline checked the other messages now, ones from Elena.

None at all from Bonnie.

Elena was hurt by the betrayal, wanting to know why she did it…

If Klaus had compelled her.

But she just wanted her friend back.

Caroline looked up as the door opened, staring at the hybrid as he stood there, just watching the girl for a moment before muttering. "Just… go home.'

"Klaus-?"

"Just _go!_" He yelled at her, eyes flashing golden for a moment. "Say I'm dead, whatever! I don't care!"

Caroline wondered why she had tears in her eyes, getting to her feet, walking over and not caring about the danger as she slid her hands into his own, cocking her head and muttering.

"Are you scared of being alone again?"

Klaus refused to meet her eyes after that, so Caroline leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, but he pulled away a little, making her stop dead.

She let her hands fall from his as he met her eyes at last, saying quietly. "Just go home. Get in your car, go home. Forget about me. Tell them I'm dead and gone. I won't bother you all again."

"Klaus-"

"Go." He sighed, shaking his head and turning away back into the room.

Caroline was silent, tears running down her face at his words-

Just… forget about him-?

That was next to impossible.

He was a scared little boy under everything, she knew that. Hiding behind his hybrid army, not knowing who to trust. Or if he could trust or even love at all.

Loving someone meant caring. Emotions.

Something she knew he was scared of.

He just didn't think anyone would ever care about him, this monster.

She felt pity for him.

He'd lived a thousand years of no love, hating it instead.

Caroline sighed lightly, turning away, picking up her coat, slipping on her shoes, opening the front door, calling-

"_Just so you know… I did, I do love you. If you want to throw that away, keep hold of the past… you deserve to be alone for another thousand years."_

Caroline slammed the door shut behind her, sniffing back tears and heading to her car, glancing back at the motels window, pretty sure that she'd spied eyes watching her.

But she still didn't look back as she drove off-

Love, no matter who it was with, hurt.

**-Marked-**

Caroline practiced her poker face the whole way back to Mystic Falls, knowing that she couldn't lie for shit, and she had to make up this thing where she'd dumped Klaus in the ocean after all the car crashy-body snatcher Barbie shit.

When she got back, she parked outside her house, looking up at it, sighing heavily-

If she wasn't dead by the end of the day…

It would be by some miracle.

She got out, closing the door behind her, eyes glancing over the damage to the front where she'd rammed Damons car.

Inside, her mother wasn't home, so she grabbed a bath, scared that if she did see Stefan or Damon later, they'd pick up the scent of the hybrid on her.

She had spent the night in his arms after all.

Afterwards, her phone rang, and before she answered it, she stared at the I.D, sighing as she answered it.

"_Elena."_

"_Caroline… please, come home. Don't do this."_

"_I am home."_

"_Just, I- wait, what?"_

"_I'm home Elena."_

"_What? When! Where's Klaus?"_

Here went nothing.

"_Klaus is gone. I just… I was an idiot Elena."_

"_You didn't wake him up?"_

"_No, I dumped him where Damon and Stefan planned to."_

There was silence, then Elena sighed, going. _"I'm coming over Care. We need to talk."_

The call ended and Caroline just stared at the wall, feeling numb-

She'd pulled off the first part.

Just…

She felt so bad about it.

Caroline checked her messages again now, seeing nothing from the hybrid.

Had he deleted her number now he promised to leave her alone?

Deep down, she hoped he hadn't.

Against it all, under the beast that had terrified people for a thousand years, was a scared little boy that wanted to be loved, but was scared to be.

God what a messed up man he truly was.

And it was that messed up hybrid that she loved.

**-Marked-**

When Elena arrived, Caroline opened the door, smiling weakly at the girl who sighed, shaking her head a little.

"What did you do Care?"

Caroline looked down, sighing. "Something stupid."

She was genuinely shocked when the doppelganger hugged her, sighing into her shoulder. "Did you… love him?"

A silence.

"No."

Elena rolled her eyes, pulling back and shaking her head. "Why are you lying? We all knew he had feelings for you-"

"But it doesn't mean that I had feelings for him!" Caroline scowled, folding her arms. Elena cocked a brow and Caroline sighed in defeat. "So what if I did… it doesn't matter now. He's gone."

Elena sighed lightly, closing the door behind her and muttering. "I think we need a night to ourselves. No men, just us."

A smile tugged at Carolines mouth now as she nodded. "I like the sound of that."

The girls grabbed popcorn and ice cream, sitting down on the sofa and put a film on, talking about the most random of things.

Vampires, hybrids or werewolves… nothing supernatural came up, and it made them both feel normal for once, that monsters didn't exist.

When Elena was getting sleepy, Caroline shooed her home, collapsing onto the sofa and closing her eyes with a light groan, running a hand through her hair.

But a gasp escaped her as she opened them to find a figure stood before the TV, watching her.

Caroline scrambled to sit up straighter, hissing. "What are you doing here-!"

The hybrid watched her get to her feet, stepping forwards and going, eyes fixed on her own. "You were right."

Caroline was speechless, trying to think about what to say when she just went. "Which part?"

A smirk twitched onto Klaus' face as he grabbed her arms, yanking her to him, crashing her lips to his own for a moment, saying against them.

"Pretty much everything love."

There was a pause, and Caroline snarled at him before kissing him hungrily back-

"I fucking hate you."

"The feeling's mutual." He smirked against her lips, raking a hand down to the small of her back, pulling her closer, kissing her once more with a hungry passion.

Caroline let him push her across the room and into the wall, continuing the attack on her lips, light groans slipping past them as he kissed her harder, the girl smirking and switching them round in a flash, a hand winding into his hair and yanking on it, satisfied to hear the growls tear from his lips.

Neither were happy to be dominated, so the pair tugged and yanked at the other all the way up the stairs where Caroline got him pinned to the wall for a moment, biting at his bottom lip with growl, raking a hand down his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt and yanking it hard so the buttons tore off, tinkling onto the floor as the shoved if off his shoulders and onto the floor, feeling him tear her vest off completely.

She kicked her bedroom door shut behind her, breaking Klaus' belt as she snapped it off, too impatient to unbuckle it, groaning against his lips as he popped the button on the front of her own jeans open, yanking the zip down and pushing her against the bedroom wall, stepping out his jeans and tearing her own down, heated lips at her neck as he grinded against her, ripping a moan from Carolines lips, hand tugging his boxers down while he just tore her own panties off.

"You bastard-" She breathed against his lips as he once more rammed into her, feeling him smirk, saying back. "Admit it, you love it."

"Not on your life."

Klaus cocked his head and slammed into her harder, crashing them against the wall, making a cry slip past her lips, hissing. "Bastard-!"

"At least you've stopped that God talk." He laughed, biting hungrily at her neck and thrusting her against the wall, the girls eyes closing, leaning her head back as he moved his lips up to under her jaw, gasping out. "Not so hard-"

The hybrid deliberately pounded into her extra hard to make a delicious moan tear it's way out, making Caroline snarl after, pushing him hard backwards onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"_I said not so hard! Are you deaf asshole!" _

Klaus' eyes were filled with mischief as he smirked up at her. "Oh I heard you love."

Caroline scoffed, ramming down hard onto him, a chuckle escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, saying mockingly. "What's wrong? Can't take it girl?"

Caroline snarled in annoyance as she dug her nails into his chest, breathing heavily, closing her eyes as felt him so deep inside her. God, it was positively sinful to love it this much, rocking herself ontop of him, muttering her response.

"Don't you dare call me weak."

Klaus cocked a brow and raised his hips, meeting each of her angry thrusts, saying teasingly. "Oh? What are you going to do?"

Now a dark, playful smirk graced her features, golden curls hanging either side of her face as she slammed down onto him with a force to match his own, a groan escaping his lips.

"That." Caroline smirked in satisfaction, leaning down and capturing hip lips with her own frantic and hot ones, breathing heavily as she kissed him with a fiery passion, not caring if her mother, Damon or fucking Santa came knocking at her door.

But now the game really began-

The others thought Klaus was dead, in the Arctic sleeping with the fishes…

But here he was flipping them back over, tired of being dominated, pinning the girls wrists above her head, making her toes curl in pleasure as he hit a deep and particularly sensitive spot of hers, a loud cry of lust tearing once more from her lips, a thought shooting through her mind-

Now came the lying game.

* * *

**And the next! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews ^_^ they make me smile so much. Anywhoo, here we are! The next should be up soon ^_^ thanks again and reviews much loved! x Nic**


	6. When Stars Collide

Caroline groaned lightly as she woke up, her breathing heavy, a frown appearing on her face as she felt her hips weighted down and so… full.

Her eyes flickered open, a light moan escaping her as she realized there was someone atop her, hands running up her sides as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her bare chest, chuckling against her skin as he grinded into her, Caroline muttering-

"Wasn't last night enough for you?"

Klaus cocked his head a little, lips traveling up her chest to her lips, kissing her gently, grinning against them as a quiet gasp escaped her, feeling her hand grab his backside, leaning her head back as that… lust ripped through her, arching her hips to meet his short, hard thrusts.

"Klaus just… ravage me. Please-"

"Oh? Have I made you resort to _begging _now Sweetheart?"

"Just… _God-!"_ She gasped, nails digging into his skin…

Caroline awoke with a gasp, making Elena jump as she looked round to her. "Are you ok?"

The blonde nodded and chuckled. "I'm fine thanks. Just a nightmare."

Elena smiled and looked back to the front at that.

Caroline yawned as the buildings flashed past, dozing lightly once more with her forehead against the cool glass.

"Woohoo!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden noise, almost letting out a squeal, clamping a hand to her mouth and groaning at the girl who had let out the cheer- Elena.

"Elena!" She sighed, making the brunette beam at her friend, going. "You can sleep on the plane. But for now-" she thrusted a bottle of tequila at the blonde, waggling it before her eyes and adding teasingly. "Party!"

Caroline laughed, taking it from her friend, replying as she tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. "We'll be thrown off the highway before we even get there!"

Bonnie from the drivers seat laughed at that, glancing into the rearview mirror at the pair. "At least we can crash at the hotel."

The blonde rolled her eyes at that, knocking back the tequila, groaning as it burned her throat, listening to the music being cranked up, tapping her foot in time to the beat.

Since the 'victory' of Klaus' death had come to pass, Elena had been thrilled to tell her two best friends that they were going for a holiday at Daytona Beach.

There had been screaming, more screaming… and yet more screaming when they all realized they were spending a break in Florida.

So they'd packed, suitcases filled with bikinis, a beach ball in Carolines and Bonnie had thrown four pairs of sunglasses into her own case.

But Klaus was still on Carolines mind.

He wasn't dead…

And she hadn't told him that she was going to Florida.

…she kinda missed him.

Caroline sighed as she rested her head back, closing her eyes, steadying her breathing-

She needed to stop having such… dirty thoughts about him.

That led to dirty dreams.

And that led to awkward moments with her friends when she moaned in her sleep.

Eeeek.

When they got there, the hotel was nothing super special, just a regular place.

* * *

Caroline stared around the spacious and bright entrance hall as they signed in, Bonnie handing over the extra bit of cash.

"I call the separate room!" Caroline yelled as the keys were separated, and Elena laughed, nodding to the blondes numerous cases. So many more than herself and Bonnie combined.

"All yours Care!"

Caroline beamed, then grabbed her cases and dragged them to the room after snagging the small silver key, walking to room 121, undoing it and stepping inside, beaming around the place-

So quaint and rather spacious. Pretty!

She dumped the cases next to the side, closing the door, lost in thought.

But she soon froze as she saw shoes, eyes widening, about to scream when she was pushed against the door, hand clamped over her mouth, a low chuckle as the man leaned forwards, whispering.

"_Now now love. I prefer to make you scream another way."_

Caroline was silent as he removed his hand, eyes wide and fixed on his own aqua colored ones. The hybrid chuckled lightly, raising his other hand and tracing his thumb lightly across her lush lips, leaning forwards as she whispered. "What are you doing here-?"

"Well, I packed a bag." He told her in return, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, feeling her mutter back.

"You _can't _stay. If-" but her words were cut off as the hybrid kissed her harder, winding a hand into her hair and groaning against her lips.

There was a knock on the door, and Caroline gasped, eyes widening even more, looking around and Klaus barely got a word out as she shoved him into the wardrobe, shutting it and turning around as the hotel door opened, Caroline smiling at Elena as she walked in, looking around, eyes sparkling.

"Oh wow Care-!" She squealed, running to the wide glass windows that overlooked Daytona's gorgeous beach, the ocean calm and a beautiful blue.

"You have the best view of the whole hotel!" Elena pouted, and Caroline laughed, trying not to sound nervous as she leaned against the wardrobe, keeping it closed as she went with a shrug.

"I think so! It's lovely hmm?"

Elena grinned and looked back to Caroline, nodding to the wardrobe.

"Do you need some help putting the luggage away?"

"No! No." Caroline next to exploded, making Elena blink in shock, going. "Uh, umm. Ok."

Caroline smiled and clapped her hands happily. "It's getting late, so… are we having an early night, and head out early? Tanning!"

Elena laughed and nodded, pulling her friend into a hug, sighing out. "Did you… love Klaus?"

"…Elena."

"Ok, ok. I won't ask." Elena groaned, forcing out a smile, going. "Get some sleep. We'll head out early."

Caroline waited until the girl was gone, then walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open, biting her lip as the Original was revealed, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." Caroline laughed weakly, making Klaus cock his head, a smirk twitching onto his face, yanking her inside and closing the door, crashing his lips to her own, kissing her passionately, muttering against her lips.

"What was the answer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abou- oww!" Caroline suddenly yelped as he slapped her backside hard, making her jump, Klaus smirking into her ear. "Come on love. You can tell me."

Caroline bit her lip as he kissed that sensitive spot under her ear, a light moan escaping her lips as she breathed out. "I love you. I do."

"Good." Klaus chuckled, pressing a much softer kiss to her lips, muttering, soft as a whisper against them. "I love you too."

Caroline stared into his eyes for a moment, and Klaus pushed the wardrobe open, cocking his head. "Come with me love."

She glanced down as he offered her his hand, a teasing, light smile on his face. Caroline took it, smiling as Klaus chuckled. "Come on then."

The pair sneaked out the hotel, Caroline laughing as he dragged her down the path to the beach by her hand, grinning out. "You need to have some fun Caroline!"

"Says you!"

"I always have fun Caroline!"

"Whatever my big bad hybrid!"

Klaus pushed Caroline against the beach hut before they stepped onto the sand, kissing her neck hungrily and groaning into it. "Mmmn, I love that. Call it me again."

Caroline ran her hands up his chest, yanking his shirt open, ripping a button off as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, trailing a hand up his firm chest, feeling him tug at the bottom of her kneelength dress, yanking it over her head, tossing it onto the floor and Klaus yanked her onto the beach, kicking off his shoes as she did her sandles, hardly able to keep their hands off each other as Klaus pushed her onto a sand dune, growling into her neck as he straddled her hips.

"Mmmmn I missed you." Caroline moaned against his lips, but he snarled against her own. "Come on, call it me again."

He kissed her neck more persuasively, eliciting another moan from her lips, muttering. "My big bad hybrid."

"Mmmn, much better." He groaned against her lips, not hesitating as a hand crept down, tearing her panties off in one yank, a shiver of anticipation shooting though her as he pressed his lips back to her own, a hand shooting down to stop her from finishing unzipping his jeans, the button already open.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, eyes widening, a wild thought going through her mind that Elena or Bonnie had found them together.

She stared around the area, the bay growing dark, the water a deep dark sapphire, place deserted. They were comfortably concealed in the sand dunes anyway, the long dark yellow-brown grass hiding them.

Klaus cocked his head, raising a hand and tracing it down her cheek with a light smile. "I never did say Thank You really, did I? For everything."

She said nothing to that, closing her eyes as he leaned down, Klaus kissing her so gently it surprised her, making Caroline mutter as he pulled away for a second. "Wow…"

He said nothing, just kissing her once more, more than a little passion under it, pushing her more into the sand, allowing her to finish unzipping his jeans, tugging them off along with his boxers, nipping at her bottom lip as her hand brushed his length, breath catching in her throat.

But it was different to all the other times.

So different.

It wasn't some frenzied lust driven encounter like their first in the kitchen… it seemed years ago.

It was a slow burn, a deep, dark passion shooting up between them, Klaus kissing her so passionately it made her head spin, not even noticing him easing into her, her walls adjusting, Caroline wrapping her arms around his neck and winding a hand into his hair, tilting her head back as a low moan slipped from her lips.

Caroline ran her other hand down from his neck, raking her nails down his back, feeling the muscles under her fingers as she dug her nails in as he thrusted into her, but not as hard as usual, kissing her lovingly.

A giggle tinged with a moan escaped her lips now, muttering against the hybrids lips as he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her. "I love you."

Klaus said nothing for a moment, kissing her with a hungry passion, groaning against her lips. "I want to push you onto a bed and ravage you."

She tutted at that, flipping them over and grinding hard against him, feeling a pang of… it felt like love. She wasn't sure.

Did she really love him-?

Could… she love him?

Caroline let him drag her back to her hotel room, pushing her down onto the bed and kissing up the inside of her leg and to her thigh, muttering as he kissed up her stomach. "You are so… beautiful."

She met his eyes once more as he hovered over her, kissing further up her stomach and over her breasts, kissing her nipple gently, Caroline moaning lightly as she ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed as he whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to ravage you tonight. Tomorrow night. I swear it." A smirk escaped him now. "More than ravage."

Caroline didn't complain, she was tired and content to curl up and go sleep now. It had been… a romantic night?

If you called a quickie of sorts in the sand dunes 'romantic.'

Klaus got off her, turning onto his side and wrapping an arm around her waist, feeling her snuggle into his chest, smoothing her hair back as he pulled the covers over their naked forms, glancing down at her, asleep already.

He chuckled lightly, pulling her more into his chest, glancing out the window at the midnight ocean, closing his eyes and nodding off with her in his arms.

Of her own accord.

Utterly falling for her big bad hybrid.

* * *

**And the next! Tada! Hope you like and thanks for the /lovely/ reviews!Just a filler kind of chapter, next chapter ;) will be HOT More much loved! Next up tomorrow! x**


	7. Beautiful Monsters

The next morning was actually rather peaceful. Caroline woke up alone she thought until she heard the light clinking of plates from the other room, the kitchen that made her sit up, watching the hybrid making toast, not a scrap of clothing on his lean figure, making her bite her bottom lip lightly.

A sight to make any woman gulp at what they felt.

For Caroline, the memories of their bodies pressed oh so close together, that burning lust, the love… the way he made her feel…God.

It was too early to be thinking of these things, but his naked, more than enticing form wasn't a good distraction.

He turned around with the large plate in his hand, striding over to the bed and sitting back down with a low groan, setting his feet up and crossing his ankles, placing the plate between them, picking up a slice and waggling his brows at the blonde.

Caroline tutted, but leaned forwards and bit into it with a light giggle escaping her lips as she chewed and swallowed.

Klaus chuckled lightly, setting the piece down, raising a hand and placing it on her cheek, leaning forwards to kiss her, smiling against her toast tasting lips.

"You're adorable." He muttered, pecking her lips, making Caroline scoff. "Adorable? I thought I was supposed to be feisty?"

Klaus paused, then had the plate on the cabinet beside them, atop her in a flash, pinning her arms to her side, kissing her neck as he mumbled against it.

"You're a little wildcat, sweetheart. But you have a tamer side too."

Caroline closed her eyes in contentment, tracing a finger up his spine lightly as she muttered back. "Like you then?"

The hybrid cocked his head at that as he pulled away, staring into her eyes for a moment before leaning down, whispering against her lips. "Maybe so love."

There was silence, a pause before Klaus leaned down the last centimeter or two to kiss her gently, hands loosening their grips on her arms so she could snake them around his neck, kissing him back with a growing passion.

She must have been out of her mind.

But she loved him.

Utterly and completely.

He leaned down more now, feeling Carolines hands trace up his back, kissing under her chin with a low groan, closing his eyes to mutter. "You're so beautiful."

Caroline pouted at that, a playful smirk on her face as she flipped them over, straddling his own hips, placing her hands on his chest, leaning down and giggling against his lips. "Shush."

The hybrid cocked a brow, eyes taking in her bare form above him, biting his bottom lip a little- she was perfectly ravishing.

But then… she always looked ravishing.

He rolled them over onto their sides now, raising a hand and brushing the loose strands of golden hair from her eyes, leaning forwards and pressing a rather tender kiss to her lips.

Caroline snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes once more with a small yawn, happy that she was encircled protectively in his arms.

Naked cuddling with a hybrid… she never would have thought she'd be doing that like… a month ago.

But here she was.

**-Marked-**

Caroline woke up later on, blinking in surprise that she'd nodded off once more, groaning lightly as she called. "Nik?"

There was no reply.

She turned over to the other side of the bed, spying a note on the bed… atop a large flat white cardboard box.

For now, Caroline picked up the note and read-

'_Caroline, I've headed out to sort out a few things. I'll be back tonight. Meet me in reception at this for me love. Love Klaus'_

Caroline picked up the box now, opening it to find a deep dark ruby knee length, strapless colored dress. She pulled it out and held it up, smiling at it-

What a sweetheart he could be.

She spent the day at the spa, relaxing with Elena and Bonnie. What a lie she was going to have to make up later when she had to 'go bed early.'

But at 7:30, she just managed to escape by saying she felt sick. Wanting to be left alone. Sure, Caroline felt guilty about it… but the excitement for seeing Klaus was palpable in the air.

She loved him.

No one could change that.

He was everything she could have wanted, now that she'd let him inside. More or less into her heart.

So she got dressed, straightening her hair for once, smiling at her reflection, feeling so… bubbly. She wanted it to be 8pm already.

She wanted those arms around her once more, hugging her tight.

…she wanted him to kiss her until her head spun once more.

Then, the allotted time came and she slipped out of her room, locking the door behind her and tiptoeing past her friends room and downstairs to the reception where she waited in her new ruby red dress.

Arms crept around her waist now, a kiss pressed under her ear, followed with a tender whisper of. "Hello love."

Caroline closed her eyes, a smile creeping onto her face as she was hugged into his chest, going. "It's rude to creep up on someone."

"Since when did I care?" Klaus muttered into her ear, pressing another kiss to her cheek, groaning lightly. "You look so rav-"

"Hush-" Caroline went hurriedly, turning around in his arms, pressing a finger to his lips. "Not here."

The hybrid pouted, kissing along her jaw line for a moment before she pulled away, laughing out. "Goodness my love, what's gotten into you?"

Klaus smiled innocently, shrugging. "Good mood."

"Yeah. I don't dare look down incase there's something that will poke my leg."

"Don't look down."

"Thought so. Hold my bag."

The hybrid said nothing as he took her bag and held it before him, a sour look upon his face as Caroline sent him a playful wink.

"Boner boy." She coughed out as they walked, getting a filthy look in return.

**-Marked-**

When they got to the restaurant, Caroline had her bag back, looking around the place as Klaus led her to their table he had booked by the window.

The place was situated on the beach, the view spectacular over the ocean. She took her seat, staring out over the bay. The sun was more or less fully set now, the surface of the water a deep dark blue, reflecting the twinkling stars above.

"To your taste love?" He asked, taking his seat opposite, making Caroline turn to face him, a smile upon her face. "I love it."

"Like you love me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes with a laugh, leaning forwards, telling the hybrid. "Now you're getting cocky."

"But I love being cocky." Klaus smirked, leaning forwards, kissing her in a flash, making Caroline roll her eyes, sitting back, glancing up as their starter arrived, making her frown. "How did you know I liked chicken soup?"

Klaus just winked slyly, just saying. "You seem that type of girl, sweetheart."

He was too good a guesser.

They ate in silence, Caroline avoiding his eyes, wondering why she was doing that. She wasn't shy around him.

Like… how could she be shy of a man she'd been so very intimate with-?

She'd gotten over that.

But at times he did still scare her. He was a thousand years old. A monster at that.

Her beautiful monster.

The main was lasagna, and Caroline finally spoke-

"Why me?"

Klaus paused at that, swallowing his mouthful and chuckling lightly. "You're beautiful, Caroline. Just… so beautiful."

She said nothing at that, gazing into his eyes before she muttered. "I don't believe you."

Klaus stared, then scoffed, setting down his fork. "Why love?"

"_I'm not perfect."_

"_Neither am I."_

"_You're damn flawed."_

"_I know I am."_

Klaus smirked, leaning forwards and catching the girls hands into his own. "I'm your flawed hybrid. I can't say anything else… no lies."

Caroline gazed into his eyes, closing her own as he pressed another kiss to her lips, muttering against them. "Are you done?"

"Mmmhmm." Caroline nodded, letting herself take the hybrids hand, pulling her outside in a flash where he led her over to the pier, walking them along it where he pulled her down to sit next to him, swinging their legs over the side, Caroline resting her head on his shoulder, muttering.

"If they knew about us…"

Klaus knew what she meant- her friends.

They didn't even know that he was alive.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Shush Sweetheart-" he muttered, tilting her head up so he could press a surprisingly gentle kiss to her lush lips.

A pause later, Klaus kissed under her ear, groaning. "Care…"

She searched out his lips once more, kissing him heatedly before breathing against them. "Klaus…"

He pulled her to her feet, pushing her against the railings of the pier, kissing her almost hungrily for a second, a smirk twitching onto his face. "I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"You did."

"I better keep it then."

**-Marked-**

Caroline closed her eyes as the hybrid slammed her into the back of the bedroom door, moving to her neck, tearing a gasp from her lips as he growled into her ear.

"Get those fucking clothes off."

"Get them off me then."

Klaus snarled once more, and Caroline pushed him backwards onto the bed, walking over to the radio, switching it on with a smirk, arching a brow as Marianas Trench - All To Myself blared, shrugging as she straddled his hips, raking her fingers down his chest, hooking into his shirt and ripping it open, letting him yank her down to his lips, the hybrids hand sneaking up her back, undoing her bra in one yank, pulling her dress off over her head with it.

Caroline closed her eyes as he went to her breast, kissing her nipple hungrily while the other went to her other, massaging it, breathing out. "Someone is more than impatient-"

He never answered, smirking as he felt her nipple hardening at his touch, moving up to her neck once more while Carolines hand sneaked downwards, rubbing the rapidly growing front of his jeans, groaning heavily.

Caroline felt him shrug his shirt off, yanking his jeans off with boxers, gasping shock as he flipped her over, straddling her legs, pulling down her panties with a dark smirk, taking her hips and yanking her back against him onto her knees, Caroline biting her lip as he kissed up her spine, smirking. "I got you all to myself."

He ran his hands down her thighs, pulling them apart with a grunt, giving Caroline no chance to prepare herself as he next to rammed into her, holding her hips tight as he pulled out almost completely, cocking a brow. "Silent for once?" he slammed back into her, feeling her walls attempt to adjust to his length, but he never gave her chance as he repeatedly rammed into her, satisfied to hear the gasps, increasing in volume and frequency.

Carolines hands knotted into the bedcovers, closing her eyes tightly, not able to say anything as he growled out. "Caroline…"

She never answered, and that was why Klaus wound a hand into her hair, growling out as he yanked her head back. "You were supposed to respond."

"What-" she moaned out, and Klaus ignored her now, kissing up her spine to the side of her left breast, and Caroline never saw his eyes flash golden, both sets of fangs, vampire and werewolf, shoot out. But she felt them as he bit into her with a dark snarl, making her scream.

Klaus let go after a moment, pulling out and flipping her onto her back, going to her neck and kissing it more than hungrily.

Carolines eyes snapped open as he ripped into her neck now, a scream tearing from her lips and when she raised her hands to push him off, he caught her wrists, pinning them above her head as he rammed back into her, still biting at her neck with a groan, oblivious to the bites that were spreading, becoming more painful.

"Klaus-!" She moaned out, tinged with pain, feeling him finally pull his fangs out, moving to her lips where he kissed her with a hungry passion.

Caroline snarled and freed her hands at last, shoving him hard so he went smashing backwards into the opposite wall, sitting against it with golden eyes and bloodied fangs.

She raised a hand to each of her bites, hissing to him. "You bit me!"

"You tasted nice."

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head at him, gasping lightly as her bites twinged.

Klaus raised a hand to his head, rubbing it and closing his eyes as his fangs receded, opening them once more, and Caroline saw they were back to normal.

"Fuck. Sorry love…" he muttered, getting to his feet with a groan, walking over, catching Carolines wrist as she went to take a step back, genuinely scared he'd lose control once more.

Klaus caught wrist and yanked her to him, biting his own and forcing it to her mouth, making her drink.

After her bites were healed, Caroline shoved him away, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, locking it.

Klaus yanked on his boxers and got into bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to her showering, feeling… guilty.

Trust him to be so volatile.

And bite her…

When she came out in her towel, she refused to meet his eyes.

"Caroline…" Klaus muttered, and she said quietly. "What."

"I'm… sorry."

Caroline looked over to him, letting out a heavy sigh as she wandered over, sitting down next to him. The hybrid wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek, whispering. "I love you, Caroline. Truly."

She fell silent at that, closing her eyes as he kissed her gently, sighing against her lips. "What a messed up pair we are."

Caroline snuggled into his chest, eyes still closed, sighing too "Yes my love."

"_A match made in heaven."_

"_Or a match made in hell."_

Both versions were right.

* * *

**Been a little while, so viola while my muse is kinda back! Hope you like and thanks for the looooooooooovely reviews that keep me writing more3 next up soon! X **


	8. Give It All Away

"_No more-!"_

"_Oh come on, you love it!"_

"_Nik-! God!"_

"_Oh you love it when I make you scream."_

"_Hush-!"_

"_Oh Carebear-"_

"_Oh god. Next door probably thinks were at it… again."_

Caroline kicked Klaus in the ankle now as he tickled her sides, in a rather playful mood for once. But he hissed and stopped dead as he felt the pain in his ankle, pouting. "I thought you weren't inclined for a morning romp?"

She rolled her eyes at that, heaving herself up with a groan, straddling his hips and leaning down, letting him brush the hair from her eyes, Klaus meeting her halfway as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, muttering. "I love you."

His other hand went to her bare back, tracing patterns upon her skin. Caroline kissed him back with a giggle playing about her lips, trailing her hands down onto his chest, moaning lightly against them.

"You little tease…" Klaus groaned as she grinded against his hips, nipping at him bottom lip. He raised his hand and wound it into her hair, grinding back against her own hips, refusing to have a repeat of the previous day before.

Caroline jolted now as she heard Elena and Bonnie get up, talking about going to the beach… and waking up her.

"I gotta go. Now." Caroline muttered hastily, pressing a kiss to her hybrids lips before he could say a single word, snagging her clothes and dressing gown, yanking it on and was out the door.

Klaus just blinked and pulled the covers back over himself, turning over and going back to sleep-

He'd see her later, he wasn't worried.

But now he rolled onto his back and pouted to the ceiling-

One thing first.

**-Marked-**

Caroline sneaked back into her room, tossing her clothes aside and jumping into bed before her friends could realize where she had spent the morning.

And who with.

Caroline rubbed her neck now, remembering the previous night… when her hybrid lover had bitten her so much.

But god what a night.

It made shivers go through her.

There was a knock on the door now, making her jump. She breathed a sigh, getting to her feet and walking over to the door, wrapping her dressing gown around her more.

Caroline yanked it open, blinking as she heard-

"_I never got to give you one back."_

She blinked as a hard and passionate kiss was pressed to her lips for a second, and when she blinked, the hybrid was gone.

A moment later, there were voices, and she heard. "Caroline!"

She looked around, smiling at Elena as she walked over, fully dressed with Bonnie who went. "Oh god, you're not dressed!"

"Oh-" Caroline muttered, too taken aback by Klaus' kiss, but now she chuckled and nodded. "I had a lie in. Come in."

Bonnie and Elena walked in, taking a seat on her unmade bed, and Caroline stared at the bed, the image of herself and Klaus upon it in her mind.

Oh god not now.

It was moments like these she was glad she wasn't a man. Images like this wouldn't be good.

"_Caroline?"_

She snapped to her senses, laughing out. "Yes?"

Elena ignored the silence by snorting. "Me and Bonnie were just laughing about last night."

"Oh god. Were you having a pillow fight?"

"Oh no, a few doors from us were… at it."

Caroline froze at that, internally cursing herself-

Shit.

She laughed, shaking her head, swiftly lying. "I heard nothing. Slept through the night."

Bonnie snorted, going. "He must have been very good, or very bad. We were guessing good from the verbal evidence."

"_So you both spent the whole night… perving?"_

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other, bursting out into giggles, Elena covering her mouth as she nodded. "Shush, we were drunk."

Inside, Caroline was dying of embarrassment and laughter-

If only her friends knew just _who _the pair they'd been listening to were.

"Are we going to the beach today?" Caroline suddenly said, cutting the, in her mind, porn talk short as Elena nodded, laughing. "Brush your hair and we can go for a swim! Just stick on your bikini and wear your shorts and vest over them."

"Aye aye ma'am!" Caroline joked, grabbing them and nipping into the bathroom, pulling on her bikini, followed by vest and shorts, dragging a brush through her hair until it was knot free. The morning after spending the night with Klaus usually left her with so many she lost count.

She took a deep breath, shoved her lustful thoughts that had been getting so bad lately to the back of her mind, cursing Klaus-

Damn him for turning her into this mess.

She stepped back outside, grinning at her friends. "Ready!" Caroline nabbed her sunglasses and slipped into her flip flops, following her friends out the door, glancing down the corridor at a certain closed door.

Until later she supposed.

**-Marked-**

For once, Klaus wasn't on Carolines mind as she chased after Elena at a human speed down to the beach, giggling like mad as she caught her, grabbing her friends hand, along with Bonnies, pulling them over to a nice spot, sitting down and laying her towel down, yanking off her shorts and vest, lying down before Bonnie and Elena were even set up, the witch laughing out. "Someone's hyper!"

Caroline beamed, setting her sunglasses down before her eyes and brushing her hair back, groaning lightly as the sun hit her skin-

So perfect.

She nodded off, waking up thirty minuets later to find Elena and Bonnie frolicking in the azure colored ocean, attention completely on that.

Caroline giggled, but next to gasped as hands caught her from behind, spinning around with wide eyes to face the smirking form of her hybrid.

"Klaus-!" She hissed, pulling back as he lent forwards to kiss her, chuckling out. "What love?"

"We're in public!"

"So?"

"On a beach!"

"Kinky."

"Elena and Bonnie are over there!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, yanking her over behind the ice cream shop, letting her push him against the wall, hissing. "Have you lost your mind?"

At that, Klaus smirked, going. "I wasn't going to have at you on the beach love. I just missed you."

"Missed me-?"

"Shocking isn't it (?)"

Caroline sighed, placing a hand on his bare chest, glancing down at him in just black knee length swimming shorts, looking back up, moving her hand from his chest to face, pushing the dark sunglasses from his eyes to atop his head, staring into the eyes that matched the shades of blue behind them.

All she could do was to sigh heavily, placing her forehead against his rather sun heated chest, muttering. "I worry Klaus."

He frowned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, sighing out. "You shouldn't worry so much about me, about all this, my love."

"Am I supposed to not care at all then-?"

Klaus chuckled, hugging her tighter to him, kissing the spot under her ear and whispering as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you worrying anymore love. Promise me."

Caroline said nothing.

"_Caroline."_

"I'm not promising to never worry again. Because I do." Caroline muttered, moving her hands and taking his face into them, frowning as she asked. "How did we get in this so deep-?"

Klaus said nothing for a moment, just leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, whispering against them. "Because I guess love can soften even the hardest of hearts."

Caroline was silent too, but then asked quietly. "Do you love me… truly?"

Once more, there was no answer for a start, just a passionate kiss in which he pulled her closer, finally telling her, meeting her eyes. "I love you. I'm not ashamed to add, 'with all my heart.' Do you love me?"

"Of cour-!"

"Caroline. Think about it. Don't just jump in."

Caroline fell silent, thinking like he asked-

He was a monster. She was still shocked at herself, loving the man that had, essentially, wanted to use her as his sacrifice to break his curse. Before they knew each other.

God she really was crazy to love him. She would lose next to everything if people found out about them.

It was all or nothing.

But she loved him. She really did. And that was no lie.

Caroline traced her thumb over his cheek now, muttering. "You've done bad things to everyone, to me in the past. You can never, ever change or erase that. Or expect to be forgiven…"

Klaus just looked down at that, face falling the slightest as he heard her words, but Caroline made him look back into her eyes once more as she forced his head back up, adding, voice stronger. "There are things you've done that I will never forgive you for. Know that. I'm not a total fool-"

"I don't expect your forg-"

"Hush. I'm talking. As I was saying, I will never completely forgive you… but I love you. _That_ is the truth, Niklaus; I'm hopelessly in love with you. And despite your flaws, I can't imagine a life where I don't love you."

The hybrid was utterly silent at that, taken aback, hardly able to believe his ears.

Caroline guessed he was shocked, not knowing what to believe. Then again… they had just opened up their hearts to each other. She leaned forwards and captured his lips once more, closing her eyes as a different kind of passion sprung up between them, so different to the other times they had kissed-

Maybe it was because it wasn't tinged with lust, or anything of their encounters, but rather with something more purer.

Klaus finally got what love was.

And just thought-

"_How the fuck could she love a monster like me-?"_

The pair didn't grope each other as they usually would, but Caroline let her hands fall from his face to his hands, twining them together as she kissed him harder, muttering against his lips. "I love you."

"_Caroline?"_

Caroline groaned against his lips, muttering hurriedly. "I gotta go." But as she turned, Klaus caught her hand, pulling her close to say into her ear quietly. "Meet me. Sunset at the Ferris Wheel."

And with that, he was gone.

God did Caroline hate the sneaking around.

They both did.

Caroline dashed around now, poking Bonnie and Elenas back as they called her, making them jump.

"Where did you vanish to?" Elena frowned and Caroline grinned. "I went to the toilet."

Bonnie snorted and shook her wet head, nodding to the ocean, laughing. "Coming in?"

At that, Caroline wrinkled her nose, groaning. "Do I have to?"

"_Yes!"_

**-Marked-**

The whole day the girls spent on the beach, messing around and frolicking.

Caroline couldn't help herself as she glanced around, looking for her hybrid-

But he wasn't there.

Sunset rapidly approached, and before she knew it, Caroline was making some excuse that she was nipping back to the café they had stopped at to get her jacket.

One super shitty excuse, but it worked.

So she walked, back in her jean shorts and vest, hair still damp, to the sparkling Ferris Wheel, hardly able to stop a smile as she saw Klaus in shorts and a t-shirt, lounging on the railings, staring out over the ocean. Caroline walked over, creeping her hands around him from behind and pressing a kiss to his cheek, muttering. "Good evening."

"Good evening my love."

He turned around in her arms now, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You got away?"

"Don't I always?"

Klaus said nothing, cocking his head and pressing a kiss to her lips, muttering against them at last. "Come on."

"Where are we going-?"

"Hold on-"

"Wh-? _Argh-!_"

Klaus smirked broadly as he placed Caroline on the seat next to him, setting the bar down with a laugh, locking it in an instant. Caroline rolled her eyes, looking down from the tip top of the Ferris Wheel, heart racing from where Klaus had grabbed her and jumped.

He could have-

Oh wait. He did warn her.

She ignored all that and snuggled into his arms, staring at the sunset, feeling utterly cheesy in a good way.

They sat in silence for a moment before Caroline broke it by asking quietly. "Why me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me… you could have any girl in the world, literally… and you chose a fucked up blondie."

Klaus cocked a brow and rolled his eyes, taking Carolines face into his hands. "Well, 'fucked up blondie,' you're special. And mine. That's all that matters. I love you, my kinky little thing."

Caroline scoffed and shook her head, closing her eyes as he pressed another kiss to her lips, muttering against his own. "Kinky huh?"

"Yes, my kinky Care. Well, you can be sometimes. You're lacking lately."

She smirked against his lips and creeped her hand down, scoffing lightly. "Sometimes huh?" She tutted now and sneaked her hand into the front of his shorts, popping open his top button, yanking the zipper down with a smirk, making him laugh, looking to her. "Come on Care. We're in public. You would never."

"Oh what's life without a little risk?" Caroline smirked, guessing he was thinking that she wouldn't do it. He was going to be shocked. She didn't go inside his boxers, content to tease him as she traced a finger over the front of them inside his shorts, Klaus closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Care… I'm not walking around with a-"

"Shush." She told him, teasingly rubbing her hand against him, eliciting a groan from him, muttering. "Ok Care. I believe you. Not now."

Caroline smirked and pulled her hand out, doing up his zip and button, smiling sweetly up at him as she patted the front of his shorts that had now grown a little in size, spying his narrowed eyes. "Thanks (!)"

She actually giggled, leaning forwards and placing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too."

Klaus rolled his eyes and kissed her back, muttering against her lips. "Don't have your bag with you again do you (?)"

"N'awww, did Klausy get a boner?"

"Shut up."

Caroline smirked again and kissed him harder, groaning against his lips. "We could always make use of it back at the hotel."

A silence.

"_I love how you think sometimes."_

Klaus smirked and called down to the compelled owner. "Alright. Bring us down."

As soon as they were down, they both dragged each other to the hotel, Caroline giggling as he pushed her into her own room, shutting the door behind him, picking her up over his shoulder, making her laugh and pound his back, next to yelling. "Nik-!"

He laughed and dumped her onto the bed, straddling her in an instant, letting her pull his t-shirt off over his head, leaning down and capturing her lips hungrily with a groan. "God I love you Caroline."

She kissed him back passionately, wrapping her legs around the back of his own as his hands went to his shorts.

"_Caroline-? We hear-"_

Caroline broke the kiss in an instant, spluttering as the bedroom door was pushed open, Elena and Bonnie stopping dead, falling silent in utter shock at the pair on the bed.

Elena muttered out.

"Caroline-"

And Bonnie narrowed her eyes-

"Klaus..."

* * *

**Thank you for the lovely reviews people! They're what keeps me writing ^-^ more much loved and thank you for still reading! x**


	9. Let The Flames Begin

Caroline pushed Klaus off, trying to think of something to say, but she just… fell silent, tears burning in her eyes as Bonnie sent her a dark, filthy look.

Suddenly, Carolines head snapped around as Klaus let out a yell, a hand shooting to his head, winding into his hair.

"Let him go-!" Caroline snarled at Bonnie, eyes flashing dark, fangs on the verge of coming out. Bonnie let him go, shaking her head a little as she stared at her friend, muttering. "What's he done to you-?"

Caroline truly growled now, and Elena saw the blondes fangs out, realizing in an instant-

She and Klaus had gotten close.

She'd saved his life.

But now Bonnie yelled at Caroline. "You lied to your _friends _and ran off into his arms-? You're no better than him! Rot in hell! Both of you!"

Bonnie stalked out, and Elena looked at Caroline, at the tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes more than hurt. But she couldn't think of anything to say or do.

She followed Bonnie out without a single word.

Klaus knew better than to hug her, but as he watched her fangs vanish, eyes back to normal, albeit, more than a little red around the rims.

Caroline looked to Klaus now, shaking her head a little as she muttered. "I can't stay here now. I just… these are my friends, Nik. I just…" she started crying again, and Klaus sighed lightly, shifting forwards and pulling her into his arms, embrace tight and comforting as he kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes lightly.

"I get it sweetheart."

She was silent in his arms, listening to Bonnie and Elena pack up, wishing she could just go sleep, then wake up, finding this whole night was a dream.

But not the whole night.

Klaus made her smile.

So much.

When the pair left the hotel, Caroline sighed, muttering into the hybrids chest. "I think I'm stranded here."

"I'll arrange something love. Go and grab your stuff. Meet me outside in twenty."

She was gone in a flash, and Klaus just stared after her for a moment, mood sinking more than a stone in a pond.

Their story…

He was sure now they were never meant to be together. Not happily.

Klaus shoved those thoughts aside as he got dressed once more, heading downstairs and grabbing the first taxi driver he saw, compelling him to take Caroline home.

It was the least he could do.

When Caroline came downstairs, stepping outside with her case trailing behind her, Klaus saw that she'd been crying once more.

She set the case down, refusing to meet his eyes, so he sighed quietly, taking her face into his hands, thumb caressing her cheek gently, saying, voice as soft as a whisper. "Calm down sweetheart."

Caroline sniffed back another wave of tears, hesitantly meeting his aqua eyes as she muttered. "Is this… where we end-?"

He said nothing, just holding her close, closing his own eyes with a light sigh.

Now he did speak.

"_Love, nothing lasts forever."_

"_You do."_

There was a pause, and Klaus pressed a kiss to the blondes cheek, groaning lightly. "Sweetie, let me go."

"Do I have to?"

"You have to."

Caroline wanted to kiss him, so much. The hurt the hybrid was hiding in his eyes was tearing her apart at the seams. He was lonely.

He was all he had really…

And they had to let each other go.

She threw her arms around him well and truly, burying her face into his chest, tears spilling over the edge as Caroline wound her hands into the back of his shirt.

The pair held each other for a few minuets, and Klaus muttered. "Do you… want me to make you forget-?"

Caroline considered it, the opportunity to forget, to stop the hurt…

But, she _wanted _those memories.

"No. I want to remember." She mumbled, and after another pause, Klaus nodded, kissing her softly for a minuet or two, closing his eyes, not seeing the tears that were burning in the hybrids eyes.

He loved her.

He always would.

Now Klaus felt her pull away, spying her red eyes as she smiled weakly. "I love you."

A smile twitched onto his face, and he nodded a fraction. "I love you too."

With that, Caroline tore her eyes away, getting into the back of the taxi, steeling herself for the drive back.

She got in…

Couldn't look back.

Looking back hurt too much.

Klaus watched the car drive off with a heavy heart, letting out a long breath-

Love hurt too.]

**-Marked-**

_One year later…_

"_You're gonna fall!"_

"_Caroline-!"_

Caroline burst out laughing as Elena fell off the low wall, catching her, letting out a tut. "You need to be more careful."

Elena wrinkled her nose at that, scoffing out. "I am."

The blonde scoffed, yanking on her friends hand towards the nearest cafe, angling for something to eat.

Inside, Caroline walked up to the counter, asking for two fajitas. But she stopped dead at the back of the man, just… staring.

God it was him.

"Klaus-?" She blurted out, and the man turned, frowning lightly. "Excuse me?"

Brown eyes.

It wasn't him.

Caroline chuckled quietly. "Sorry. You just look like someone I used to know from the back."

After that, she walked back over to Elena who noticed the sad look on the blondes face, frowning lightly. "Care?"

Caroline smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Elena frowned, but then her eyes flickered to the man, and she saw the resemblance, her face falling as realization hit her, groaning out. "Care…"

"It's all fine. Elena, really."

As Caroline sat down, she remembered the year that had now passed since she'd last laid eyes upon that hybrid;

Caroline had returned to Mystic Falls, feeling pretty much like an outcast. There had been a month of utter… well, she had been ignored. But they soon realized Klaus truly was gone, and Caroline was left all alone and friendless.

Bonnie… she had taken a while to come around, but when they had all graduated High School, things calmed down, and the vampire and witch started talking once more.

Caroline thought of Klaus often, wondering where, literally, in the world he was. There had been no sign at all. He'd not been near Mystic Falls.

And now she, Elena and Bonnie were on Summer Break from college on the outskirts of Atlanta, taking a break.

But Caroline missed him.

Of course she did.

Caroline bit into her fajita, and Elena groaned out. "Look. Klaus is gone, he's never coming back. I'm sorry Care, but… I'm glad."

The blonde was silent, nodding a little-

They were lucky she guessed.

Thunder rumbled outside, rain splattering against the window, making Elena sigh. "Lovely weather (!)"

Caroline laughed, wincing as the thunder rumbled again. At that, Elena went, getting to her feet and pulling her hood up. "I gotta run. Urgh."

With that, she left, leaving Caroline to eat her lunch, staring at the rain on the windows.

There was a prickle on the back of her neck, feeling as if she was being watched.

Her eyes scanned the outside of the café, trying to stare though the growing darkness, sighing-

Nothing.

But- movement caught her eye, frowning, up in a flash, yanking the door open and running outside, the rain pouring onto her head, swearing she had seen someone.

Caroline saw the movement once more, dashing across the road, calling. "Hey-!" having no idea why she was doing it.

But there was something… she wanted it to be Klaus.

As she reached the end of the street, her eyes narrowed-

Something was here.

And she had a feeling it was _him._

Caroline stood there in the rain, blinking as it hit her eyes, muttering to herself. "Klaus-?"

Thunder rumbled overhead once more, and the vampire just stared, thinking…

_Was he back-?_

* * *

_Here we go! Next chapter! Hope you all like, sorry it's shorter than usual- just a filler chapter before the big one next chapter. Caroline and Klaus have parted ways… for now;) thanks for the lovely reviews! They keep me smiling so much. Hope you leave more x _


	10. Monsters

Caroline never mentioned the fact that Klaus might be back to either Elena or Bonnie. They might have been friends once more, but the blonde didn't trust them.

She'd been a fool to let the man she'd loved go.

But she'd been so young.

Such an idiot to let her friends get the better of her, acting so rashly.

Caroline glanced out the window again, the sky was still dark with the threat of rain heavy in the air, thinking about what he'd said what felt like years ago…

That she'd turn up on his doorstep.

That this life wouldn't be enough for her…

He'd been so right.

Caroline cared more about her friends, but now-?

She was eternal. They weren't.

It was time she grew up.

Her humanity had been slowly slipping away the whole year. All she needed was one more knock.

And boom.

She shoved her phone into her pocket now, stepping forwards through the woods on the way home, swallowing hard; she'd changed, hardened.

And it was for the best.

So many times she'd wanted to rage, yell at Elena and Bonnie that they knew nothing about her happiness, that they should accept her with him, or not at all.

There was that prickle on the back of her neck once more as the heavens opened, making Caroline groan and step backwards under a tree, taking shelter, closing her eyes and listened to the patter on the leaves, letting out a light sigh.

Footsteps.

Her eyes snapped open at that, stepping forwards with wide eyes, muttering. "I know you're there."

There was silence but for the rain.

Caroline shivered as the cold air blew through, realizing that maybe he wasn't here after all, that she'd been chasing a dead end.

She turned now, just stopping dead as she saw the figured stood in the clearing, staring at her. His eyes dark, emotionless.

"Klaus…" the name slipped from her lips, eyes widening as she stared.

It was him.

Oh god.

She stood there, the rain splattering onto him as she watched, hair plastered to his head. Finally, he moved, cocking his head the slightest fraction as a light smile twitched onto his face, and Caroline heard it clearly-

"Hello Sweetheart."

Caroline felt tears burning in her eyes, as hot and wet as the ones she had shed when they had said goodbye.

The hybrid frowned lightly, walking forwards until he was stood before the girl, and Caroline noticed his hair had grown a fraction longer, and before she realized it, she'd raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it with a thumb, muttering. "Nik…"

Klaus smiled lightly, taking her own face into his hands and touched his lips to her own, muttering against them, voice almost a groan. "I missed you…"

She never replied, but rather nipped at his bottom lip, kissing him hungrily as she wound her hand into his sopping hair, groaning a little.

God she had… missed him so bloody much.

The year away from each other had made her love him more, she knew that now, and Klaus could tell as she kissed him with so much passion he took her waist, holding her still as he kissed her back, pushing her backwards and against the tree, sheltered from the rain.

Caroline pulled away after a second, running a hand through his sopping hair, groaning out. "Why are you here?"

"Want me to leave?"

"_No!"_

Klaus smirked at that, cocking his head as he took her face into his hands once more, kissing her gently, muttering against her lips. "I never should have let you go."

"Touche." Laughed weakly, wrapping her arms around his neck, capturing his lips once more, melting into it, feeling as if this was a dream in which she could wake up from any moment.

But this was reality.

This was love.

**-Marked-**

Caroline wound a hand more into Klaus' hair as she let him push her against the shower wall, lips more than heated as they explored the others bare bodies with their hands.

The hybrid moved a hand to his hair now, smoothing it back before pulling away, nipping at her lips, muttering out.

"What ha-"

Caroline placed a finger over his lips, whispering. "Shut up. Just kiss me."

She didn't have to ask twice.

After the shower, Caroline was content to lock her bedroom door and let the man hold her in his arms in bed under the covers, eyes closed, but awake.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked now, voice quiet. Klaus was silent, replying lightly with his eyes still shut. "Everywhere."

"Care to elaborate?"

Klaus chuckled at that. "Mainly London. Always had a soft spot for that place."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Truthfully? Eh, not much. Taking a year off."

Caroline frowned a little now. "So why are you back here?"

"I missed you."

So blunt, and Caroline didn't doubt him one bit.

But he was quieter than usual, making her ask. "Are you ok?"

Klaus opened his eyes at that, frowning lightly as he looked down at her. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I was just asking my love."

The hybrid chuckled once more, pulling the covers over them, groaning out. "It's getting late." Caroline nodded, sighing. "Elena and Bonnie are coming over t-"

"I'm not hiding."

Caroline was too tired to argue, sighing in defeat it seemed, snuggling into is chest, more than content as she drifted off.

**-Marked-**

The next morning, Caroline was the first to wake up, not wanting to open her eyes, the feeling of having those arms around her once more still lingering.

The best dream.

But there was movement next to her, and she turned to stare into the face of the sleeping hybrid, his slightly longer hair rugged like she remembered.

Caroline left him to go and make breakfast, slipping on her dressing gown with a light yawn, a smile escaping her-

How could she not smile-?

He was back.

Downstairs, Caroline made a cup of tea, remembering how it all began.

Against the fridge.

On the table…

Against the side.

My god it seemed so very long ago now since he done all that to her. Shaken up her life for the better.

There was a knock on the door now, and Caroline set her cup down, feeling…

Nothing.

She glanced to the door, making her way over and opened it, smiling at Bonnie. It felt so fake.

Like Klaus returning had been the wake up she'd needed.

It was _her _future

_Her _choices.

Hers alone.

Bonnie smiled at Caroline, shrugging. "I was passing through." The blonde shrugged. "Come in."

They both walked into the kitchen, and Bonnie stopped dead at the Original sat in just his dark jeans, hair a mess and cup of tea in his hand.

"You." Bonnie snarled, and Klaus flashed her a smirk. "Yes." He got to his feet, walking over to face the witch, cocking his head with narrowing eyes. "Your worst nightmare."

Bonnie backed off now, shaking her head at Caroline. "Again?"

At that, Caroline snapped, eyes narrowing at the witch. "Excuse me? This is my life! Not yours! And if I happen to love Klaus, that is my own choice. Not yours."

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head. "He's corrupted you. You would have never done all this if he never came back."

The blonde snarled at that. "You miserable little bitch."

Bonnie blinked at her words, hissing back after a second. "After everything he's done? He was going to kill you! Use you as his sacrifice! You know the sick, twisted things he's done as well as I do!"

"People change."

"Not him." Bonnie retorted, and Klaus' eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent as Caroline snapped. "Your opinion is irrelevant."

"You're turning into him."

"I'd rather be like him than you."

That was the last straw for Bonnie, who next to growled, Caroline yelling as the pain hit her full on, ripping at her.

But then a snap rent the air, the pain stopping dead.

Caroline straightened up slowly, eyes widening as she watched the hybrid drop the witch to the floor after a moment, looking to Caroline, eyes dark.

"Klaus… what have you done-?" Caroline muttered, eyes widening as she stared at the figure upon the floor.

The hybrid was silent, and Caroline just backed off, shaking her head. "You killed her…"

"She deserved it."

"Nik! I just-!" Caroline went, but then realized something-

She wasn't crying.

She wasn't… feeling anything.

Caroline shook her head so much, muttering. "Why aren't I crying? Why am I…" she stopped dead, eyes wide, hardly feeling Klaus take her face into his hands, muttering.

"_Don't try to care sweetheart. Just… don't. That hurts."_

"_I don't… I'm confused. What-?"_

"_Caroline. Stop it. Stop caring about that world you used to know. You don't fit in there anymore. Me, you… we're outcasts."_

"_What do I… do now-?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_Where-?"_

"_The world is ours. Anywhere."_

"_You're asking me to leave everything I know."_

Klaus leaned forwards now, staring into the girls eyes- she was a mess. She had no idea what to feel anymore. What to care about, how to react.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, moving to her ear, muttering into it. "You're not human anymore, sweetheart. Embrace your other side. Because… it's beautiful. _You _are beautiful."

"You're twisted."

"So are you."

Caroline met his eyes at that, narrowing her own as she told him, feeling those last few uncertainties, the doubt drift away.

Mystic Falls was a chapter in her life that was closing.

The next one?

The world.

The chapter that should have happened a year ago.

* * *

_Eh, no matter how many times I write this chapter, it just won't come out good XD so here! Not too many chapters left now. Thank you for the reviews and comments! Next up soon enough x_


	11. Undisclosed Desires

Caroline closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the kisses trailed up the inside of her leg, groaning out. "Why must you tease me Nik?"

"Because… you love it, my little Parisian Princess."

She giggled at that, breath catching in her throat as his lips creeped ever higher inside her thighs, nipping at the hem of her panties as she went. "I thought you were taking me out Nik? Not, ah, trying your luck."

Klaus paused, then was straddling her hips in a flash, leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips, smirking playfully.

"Ah, but I love trying my luck. Just as much as I love you."

Caroline kissed him passionately at that, letting him move his lips to that spot he knew she loved under her ear, muttering. "You have a heart of stone."

"Ah, but you can smash through it at ease."

"Indeed I can my love."

Klaus tugged at her earlobe, smiling against her as he went. "Come on. I want to-"

"Fuck me?"

"Tempting, but I want to take you out for dinner. Go put on a dress. I'll catch a quick shower."

Klaus got off her, stepping into the bathroom and closed it behind him.

Caroline stretched out on the bed, staring up at the villas roof.

They had been in Paris for a month now, Klaus getting them one of the most beautiful Parisian villas she had ever seen…

He was her king.

And she was his queen.

The villa was large, luxurious and whitewashed on the outside. The entrance was an archway of cherry trees, just coming into blossom. There was a large swimming pool in the back, the weather more than warm.

Caroline walked into the walk in wardrobe, picking out a dark sapphire strapless dress that fell to her ankles, straightening her hair as Klaus came out the shower in just a towel, Caroline sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing her ankles. "Come on. Hurry."

"Oh?" Klaus smirked, dropping the towel and stepped out of it, Caroline watching him turn around and bit her lip at the rear view, groaning out. "Come on Nik. Tease me later."

"I'm just getting dressed sweetheart."

"Mmmmmhmmm."

Caroline ignored him, watching as he yanked his boxers on, some midnight jeans and a white shirt, topping it off with a black leather jacket, making the girl get to her feet and walk over, tracing a finger down his chest, looking him up appreciatively.

The hybrid pecked a kiss to her lips, cocking his head. "Ready dear?"

"Always."

**-Marked-**

Caroline sat at the bottom of the stone steps, the streets dark, glancing up at the hybrid as he held the girl to him, ripping into her neck.

She watched him wind a hand into her auburn locks, biting into her again with a quiet, yet feral growl.

At that, she tutted, getting to her feet and walked over, yanking the girl from him and biting into her unbitten side.

Klaus watched in appreciation, folding his arms and just stared at his beautiful little ripper for a moment, muttering out. "Ma princesse parisienne."

Caroline felt Klaus join her, biting back into the girl until she was drained, dropping her to the floor where she never moved. The blonde felt Klaus push her into the wall, capturing her bloodied lips to his own.

"What was that you said to me?" She breathed against his lips, Klaus laughing against them, creeping a hand down and under the hem of her dress, Caroline scoffing as she kissed him heatedly. "Not here."

"I've no quarrels with here and now."

Caroline closed her eyes, muttering out as he tugged her panties down a little. "You've still not told me."

"It means 'My Parisian Princess'" Klaus whispered into her ear as he moved to it, growling in annoyance as a pair of men rounded the corner, wolfwhistling as they saw the Original with his hand up the girls dress.

Caroline rolled her eyes as he vanished, the sudden screams cutting off as snaps rent the air, groaning out. "Hate to say, but I told you so."

Klaus huffed and walked back to the girl, taking her hand in his, cocking his head. "Fine fine, back to the villa." He smirked at that, nipping at her lips. "I want you out that pretty little dress love."

"Impatient."

"Oh no. I'll lay you later. I want to draw you."

"… have you been watching Titanic?"

"Never."

"Ok… Klaus Dawson."

"Caroline De witt… blah blah."

Caroline smirked at that, shaking her head. "You are just… too cute."

"For that, I'm going to bend you over that bed."

"_Bring it big boy."_

**-Marked-**

They were barely though the door when their lips locked once more, Caroline groaning against his lips as he pushed her into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"We're not basing this relationship on sex."

"I wasn't aware we were. You can't keep your hands off me as much as me."

Caroline placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away with a laugh. "Later. Before your werewolf side gets all frisky again."

The hybrid smirked once more, placing his hands on her hips, cocking his head. "Strip for me."

Caroline never moved, but then she smiled sweetly, unzipping the side of her dress, letting it fall down as she stood up, leaving her in her strapless bra and lace lingerie.

Klaus very nearly licked his lips at the sight, looking up at her as he sat at the edge of the bed, Caroline stepping forwards, eyes locked onto his own as he trailed a hand up her spine to the clasp of her bra, unsnapping it in a flash, letting it fall away, slowly rising to his feet, kissing up her chest, closing his eyes, whispering as he paused between her cleavage. "Ma princesse parisienne."

Caroline closed her own eyes, feeling light, teasing fingers hook into her panties, tugging them down and pushing her backwards onto the bed, kissing her chest with a light groan as he straddled her hips, muttering. "You really are my Parisian Princess."

"I love that name."

"Hush sweetheart. You just lie here and be your beautiful self."

Caroline arched a brow and raised a hand to brush the hair from her eyes, but Klaus caught her wrist, smirking. "Nope. Don't move."

"Why? I look a mess."

"No. You look like yourself- Ma princesse parisienne."

"You're really overusing that line now."

"Hush. Or I'll compel you."

That made her shut up- he'd done it before when she was being a total bitch, going to slap him. Only lifted it because she literally stabbed him in the heart while he slept.

The first true argument they had as a pair.

He made them argue at times just for the fiery make up sex that followed.

Damn was she a wildcat now.

His tiger.

His burning, torrid, passionate phoenix.

Caroline rolled her eyes and closed them as she spied the hybrid taking out his easel, tutting. "Seriously Nik? Don't you have like… how many drawings of me? Especially naked."

"One can never have enough naked drawings."

Caroline rolled her eyes once more, relaxing her pose, listening to the rustle of paper as he tightened the stand, holding back a giggle, and Klaus smirked. "Hush. At least you're not shy anymore."

"Shy? I don't think, with how much you've seen me naked, that I could get shy anymore."

"Good thinking sweetheart."

She stayed still and silent through the whole thing, and when the scratching of charcoal stopped, she asked, staring at the ceiling. "Can I get up now?"

There was another rustle of paper, then she felt hands trace up her legs, a bare chest pressing to her own a moment later, raising a finger and tapping the end of his nose, sighing out. "Can't you keep your clothes on for more than five minuets?"

"Not with you around sweetheart." He muttered against her lips as he met them, Caroline kissing him lightly as she hitched a leg around him, biting her own lip as she felt him ease into her, walls adjusting to his familiar length.

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, tilting her head back and arching her hips as the hybrid started up the steady rhythm, kissing him passionately, breathing against his lips. "I love you."

Klaus said nothing for a start, skimming his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, gripping them tightly, eventually muttered against Carolines lips. "I love you too."

Caroline let her toes curl in pleasure, the familiar emotions and feeling rising within her, kisses becoming more headed, more ardent and heated. It was nothing new.

After a moment, Caroline flipped them over, smiling sweetly as she kissing up his chest to his neck, grinding against him, feeling the hybrids breath catch in his throat, winding a hand into his hair as she repeatedly slammed down on him, the way that made him go wild.

They'd spent too many nights in the others company to not know what pushed the others buttons.

Caroline had a love of dominating him.

And Klaus hated it.

But he let her.

He always let her.

Caroline groaned lightly against his lips as she grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head as she thrusted harder, making him hiss out. "Is this punishment for the other day?"

"_Depends which one you're thinking about my love."_

"…"

"_Oh? You mean the one where you pinned me down while I was asleep, because you woke up horny?"_

"…_you made that sound so… unappealing."_

"_You try waking up to find your hybrid on top of you."_

"_Well, you've done it to me."_

"_Hmm, true."_

"_Shut up woman."_

"_Dog."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Oooh, careful Nik. You might turn me on (!)"_

"_You see me and drop your panties in an instant love."_

"_In your dreams."_

"_No. In my dreams you're always naked. Now shut up and-"_

"_Fuck me?"_

"_Crude but effective."_

Caroline smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek and stopped, making him scowl. "Care…"

She kissed his cheek and whispered playfully. "_This _is your punishment." She pulled off and got up, standing up and smirked down at him, watching him close his eyes and rest his head back, groaning out. "You bitch."

"Oooh, keep talking dirty and I'll make it a week ban."

"I'm going to make you scream love."

Caroline just winked at his threat, laughing out. "When you're a good boy."

Klaus shoot his head as she slipped her dress back on, trotting off out the room, chuckling to the ceiling, closing his eyes-

She hadn't turned into a full ripper. He would never allow that… but she was something special.

Something beautiful.

Deadly.

Lethal

And downright merciless at times.

His beautiful predator.

**-Marked-**

Outside, Caroline leaned against the outside wall of the villa, closing her eyes, for a moment, then glancing up at the stars-

So clear.

So beautiful.

The amount of times she and her hybrid had slept beneath them… she'd lost count.

Caroline was silent, listening to the sounds of the night when she heard the footsteps, frowning lightly and turning her head to the right, feeling her eyes widen as she stared at the man stepping through the darkness.

"_Tyler-?"_

He said nothing for a start, then shook his head, muttering. "Caroline."

The blonde was taken aback, literally- what was he doing here-?

"What are you doing here? How… how did you even find us-?"

"With great difficulty." He told her, scowling. "What the fuck have you become?"

Caroline stood her ground at that, eyes narrowing. "That's none of your business. Not anymore."

"He changed you."

"For the better."

"Like hell he did." Tyler snarled, starting forwards.

But before he could even take a step forwards, Caroline heard a low growl, Tyler being sent flying, smashing into the wrought iron gate to the villa, Klaus keeping him pinned against it by his throat, feet not touching the floor.

Tyler growled, grabbing the hybrids hand with both hands, trying to get him off.

Caroline watched in silence, staring at the hybrid in just his jeans, disturbed halfway through getting dressed, his eyes narrowed at the young hybrid before him.

"Look what we have here- my old little bitch." Klaus smirked, grip tightening. Tyler snarled into his face. "Let me go fucker."

"Manners Lockwood."

"Fuck you."

Klaus scoffed, grip tightening as he stepped back, tossing Tyler further down into the dirt track, narrowing his eyes. "I can't say it was a pleasure seeing you again Tyler. Run along. Before I rip your heart out."

"Try it." Tyler challenged, and Caroline shook her head, muttering. "Just leave Tyler."

"Caroline… he's corrupted you. Are you that blind-?"

"Fuck-_off_ Tyler-!" Caroline now snarled, feeling her fangs shoot out in rage-

Was he that dumb?

Yeah. He was.

Tyler glanced to the Original and snapped. "I'll be back. Mark my words."

"I look forward to it." Klaus said coldly in return at the young mans retreating back, then glanced to Caroline. "You ok love? He didn't bite you?"

"No he didn't. I'm fine." She muttered, sighing lightly. "I'm calling it a night." Caroline stepped forwards, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering. "I love you. Come join me when you can my love."

Klaus nodded, catching her hand for a second, letting go as she walked back to the villa, closing the French door behind her, leaving it unlocked for him.

The hybrid leaned against the iron gate, groaning lightly-

As if they would ever find peace with the past stalking them…

* * *

**Annnd, next one! ^-^ thanks for all the lovely reviews! We're nearly at the end of the fic D: booooooo! But for now, enjoy and I hope you leave more reviews x**


	12. Eyes Open

Caroline lay awake for hours that night, the villa utterly silent but for the steady pounding of the hybrids heart, and his just as even breathing.

The house was out the way, so the sound of cars never reached either of their sensitive ears. Caroline heard the rustling of the man next to her turning over in his sleep. When she glanced over, he was laid on his back, hair an utter mess, eyes closed and chest bare.

Caroline reached over and placed a hand lightly on his chest, tracing patterns upon his lean form. A pause later, she muttered. "Klaus?"

He never stirred.

She rolled her eyes a little, creeping her hand down past the waistband of his boxers, slipping inside and taking his length into her hand, tracing her thumb across the tip, watching his face turn into a light frown.

Caroline smiled sweetly as he opened his eyes, groaning out. "Caroline… what the-?"

She pulled her hand out and leaned forwards, kissing his cheek for a second. "I wanted a hug."

"A-?" Klaus frowned, reaching under the pillow and pulling out his phone, staring bleary eyed at the time.

"_A hug at half three in the morning-? You molested me awake at three in the morning for a hug-?" _

Caroline said nothing, and the hybrid sighed, turning onto his side to face her. "This isn't you. What's wrong?"

Once more, she said nothing, just lying back down properly and snuggling into his chest, finally sighing out. "Is it a crime to want a hug?"

"At this time? Well, I mu- wait-" Klaus rolled his eyes now, cocking a brow at her. "You're worried about that puppy."

"That puppy has a name Nik."

"Tyler. Him. Why are you worried sweetheart?"

Caroline snuggled into his chest and shook her head. "Not worried exactly… I just love this life we have now."

"And you're worried that he'll destroy it?"

"If he's here… I'm betting the others will be too."

"I'll kill them. Kill them all."

Caroline scowled at that, poking his chest. "They aren't bad people Nik."

"Yeah, well-"

She stopped him dead, capturing his lips to her own, closing her eyes gently as she kissed him, muttering against his lips. "Shut up."

He kissed her softly back for a moment, pulling away after a moment or two. "As much as I'd love to snog you until the sun rises, I'm so bloody tired."

Caroline smiled lightly and pecked his lips once more, turning her back to him, feeling the hybrid wrap his arms around her and pull her against him, closing her eyes-

If the fight came to them, they'd slaughter them.

**-Marked-**

The next morning, Caroline woke up alone, the blinds still drawn.

She got up, searching the villa, but the hybrid was out.

Caroline groaned lightly, peeking through the blinds, staring at the turquoise pool outside, stripping out of her shorts and vest, grabbing an orange from the bowl and stepping onto the smooth wood of the stairs that led down to the pool, slipping into the lukewarm water, closing her eyes and wading over to the side and leaning against it, letting out a satisfied sigh as she set the orange down on the side and ducked under the water, smoothing her hair back.

She leaned there for a while, then a slight splash made her open her eyes, starting forwards. But then arms caught her from behind, a kiss soft upon her neck, chuckling out quietly.

"Where've you been?"

"A surprise, sweetheart."

Caroline wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes as he kissed up her jawline, sighing out lightly. "What are you up to?"

"Spoilers. You'll see later."

She turned around in the hybrids arms now, glancing down and smiling sweetly. "Naked. Just how I like you."

"And I you."

Caroline leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, muttering against them. "Will I like this surprise?"

"I certainly hope so sweetheart." He chuckled against her lips back, hitching her up onto his hips, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and growling playfully. "Mmn, I love you."

"_Oh dear god. It's worse than I thought."_

Klaus paused at that, looking over Carolines shoulder to the other side of the pool where he chuckled coolly. "I did wonder when we'd cross paths once more."

Caroline glanced around and felt her blood run cold when she saw the blonde Original stood there, her eyes narrowed and arms folded.

Ah.

Rebekah.

She scoffed at the pair in the pool, at Caroline behind her brother, shielding her bare form. "So this is what you pretended to die for? A blonde hussy?"

Caroline actually scowled at that, hissing. "Look at yourself you blonde bitch."

Rebekah ignored her, staring into her brothers eyes as she went. "Nik. We need to talk."

The hybrid narrowed his eyes cocking his head. "Fine. Give me ten minuets."

Rebekah paused, but was then gone.

Caroline groaned, closing her eyes lightly as she muttered. "For fucks sake." She heard Klaus get out, wrapping a towel around, offering her one, sighing. "Come on love."

She didn't take his hand that he held out too, just wrapping the towel around herself and stormed inside, slamming the door shut-

Couldn't they get any peace-?

**-Marked-**

Rebekah stood outside the villa, turning as the door slid open, going in a snappy voice. "You took your time."

"It's my house. I'm allowed to, sister."

"Don't call me that. You lost that privilege too long ago."

Klaus rolled his eyes and followed her in, stopping just inside and folding his arms, going. "What are you doing here Rebekah?"

"Oh. I fancied a visit to Paris. Heard you were in the area with your pet."

"She's not my pet, she's-"

"Your bitch. Yeah, I heard." The girl snapped, brushing the hair from her eyes and shook her head. "Just… why Nik? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? You just… cannot… understand how hard seeing you… just…"

Klaus watched tears burn in his sisters eyes, sighing as he raised his hands, taking her face into them, muttering. "Sister… I am sorry."

"I was told that you had been thrown into the ocean. Then that you were alive, faking it just so you could be with that bitch."

"I love her."

Rebekahs eyes flickered back to life now, wrenching away from him, tears now angry ones. "You _truly _have no idea how much that hurt. You bastard."

Klaus rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Just leave Bekah."

"You here with Carobitch? No way in hell."

"Bekah."

"No. I will never forgive you for doing that to me. A thousand years… and I just… " A smirk twitched onto her face now. "Goodbye. 'brother.'"

She turned away and stormed out, making Klaus narrow his eyes-

He didn't like that smirk.

She was up to something.

"_Nik?"_

Klaus paused, but then turned as Caroline walked back into the room, in a deep red dress that made him smile lightly, going. "You look beautiful."

Caroline shrugged off his compliment, looking at the closed door. "What did she want?"

"To try and make me feel guilty."

"And do you?"

"Nope."

Caroline knew better than to try and get involved in the business of him and his sister. That was asking for trouble.

Beware an Original bitch in a rage.

Caroline placed a tender kiss upon his lips, sighing lightly. "Come my love." Klaus chuckled, making her squeal as he picked her up into his arms, returning the kiss with a smirk. "I'm just fine. I've got you."

"And I've got you." She smiled weakly back. Klaus placed her back onto her feet, chuckling. "Why don't you go finish your hair? I'm taking you out into town. Ever been up the Eiffel Tower?"

Carolines eyes widened with genuine excitement. "Really?"

"Yes love. Off you trot."

As soon as she left, Klaus flashed over to the cupboard and opened up the back of it, setting the slat down and retrieving the jar, biting his lip a little as he opened the little leather case.

He knew someone would come after them.

So he'd prepared.

He didn't want to dagger his sister… but he would.

**-Marked-**

Caroline giggled as Klaus dragged her through the streets of Paris, ignoring the stares of the locals as they laughed like children.

It amused the hybrid at how she made him feel so very… young.

Like how all his worries melted away.

The Eiffel Tower was up ahead, and Caroline let out a laugh. "God Klaus, what's gotten into you?"

"Good mood love. Hush, you know that's rare."

When they got to the top of the tower, Caroline sat on the side and swung her legs over the side, looking out over the city with a smile on her face as Klaus did the same next to her, listening to her say. "It's beautiful"

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, chuckling lightly as he looked too, taking in the sheer beauty of the city, the wind rather light, warm and pleasant.

Caroline rested her head upon his shoulder, muttering. "You feel cold."

"_Nah love. I'm fine. But…I'm about to do the most dangerous thing I've… ever done. Truthfully? I'm scared."_

Caroline frowned in alarm and looked around just as Klaus reached into his pocket, and in an instant, realized.

"Oh."

Klaus cocked a brow, opening the little case, confirming what Caroline had guessed.

Where he'd been earlier today…

Why they'd come here…

Why Klaus had been in such a good mood all day.

Caroline took the case in a hand now, staring down at the ring, running a finger gently over the diamond. Oh it was a diamond, a true one. She knew Klaus wasn't one to go cheap. It certainly didn't look cheap anyway.

She stared more now, thinking-

He was…

He was asking her to…

The hybrid took it back, chuckling lightly as he shook his head. "I don't think the whole getting down on one knee surprise will work now, huh?" He glanced down at the ring, then met Carolines eyes.

"I'm not one for being… well, you know. But… you are _the _most perfect woman I've ever laid eyes upon. And that is the truth. I love you. With all my heart. Never did I imagine to fall so deeply for you, but… I guess this old man fell hard. You're an angel in disguise and… can I be your devil?"

Caroline listened, it finally sinking in-

_A marriage proposal._

She started to think about it when something grabbed her hair and yanked her back, eliciting a scream from her lips as her back hit the floor, snarling and yanking the persons leg, making them stumble.

Caroline met the furious eyes now-

Rebekah.

Caroline yelled and slapped her straight across the face when she got the chance, making the Original go. "Fucking little-!"

She got to her feet now, shoving Bekah to the side where she saw Klaus pull the dagger out, eyes dangerous.

His good mood was more than gone.

He knew she'd come. That glint earlier had made him sure of it.

Klaus grabbed Rebekah and went to turn her around, but felt his hand get shoved aside.

He felt the dagger piece a chest…

And a flash of blonde as a girl was tossed off the side of the tower, a crash as their body hit the ground below…

* * *

**And the next! ^_^ almost at the end of the story ;_; but don't fret! I have another in mind, and when this is done, I will tell you all! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Hope you continue with reading! x**


	13. The End Of The Dream

Klaus let Rebekahs body fall to the ground, chest heaving as he muttered, eyes wide.

"_Caroline-"_

He was down the stairs in a flash where Carolines body was laid upon the ground, her eyes closed. Spine obviously broken. There were other broken bones too. Wait, what wasn't broken-? He placed a hand gingerly on her chest, groaning.

Fucking hell.

Klaus looked up as a taxi driver walked across the place, heading back to his cab, place completely deserted. He grabbed him, swiftly compelling him to get Rebekahs body and shove her into the boot.

The hybrid gingerly picked up her broken form, spying the engagement ring on the floor, sighing lightly-

What an epic proposal that had been (!)

He crouched down and picked it up, slipping it into his pocket.

Klaus got in and lay her head on his lap, closing his eyes and leaning his own head back, hearing the clunk of Rebekah being dumped into the boot.

When they got back to the villa, Rebekah was tossed into the shed while Klaus carried Caroline inside, placing her gently onto the bed, sitting with her head on his lap once more, smoothing her hair back and waiting for her to wake up.

He wondered… how did she bring the best of him out so very much-?

Now he realized-

She loved him.

He needed her.

Like air.

It was almost an hour later when she woke up, Klaus jumping in surprise as she almost screamed, holding her down as he hissed. "Stay still. Let your bones heal."

Caroline let the sobs rip from her lips, eyes tight closed as the hybrid pinned her down until he deemed her healed enough to sit up.

"Sweetheart, you broke pretty much every bone in your body. Hush. Come on." He sighed, holding her gently to him, closing his eyes against her forehead as she cried.

Caroline eventually fell asleep, and Klaus pressed a kiss to her cheek, groaning out softly. "What a pair we are love." He stepped back and pulled the covers over her, heading into the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice, knocking it back as if it was vodka.

But now he snarled in anger, throwing it in a rage where it smashed against the wall, just about resisting the urge to go on a rampage.

Just… there was no way in hell Bekah was going to be woken up now.

Never again.

He stepped outside and dragged his sisters body inside, dumping her in the wine cellar and covering her over with a dark blanket.

The hybrid never looked back once.

Felt utterly nothing.

He returned to the bedroom, glancing at the time- just gone midnight.

With a weary sigh, he tugged his jeans off and shirt, undressing Caroline so she was left in her bra and panties, pulling her exhausted form into his just as tired arms, closing his eyes against her chest.

**-Marked-**

When the hybrid woke up, he woke alone and that confused him for a moment, panicking.

But he stopped dead-

This wasn't like him. Not at all.

He was supposed to be an Original. This immortal hybrid who could never truly die…

Not worrying over a girl that he knew would be ok.

Klaus lay back as he heard the running of the shower, closing his eyes until he heard the footsteps, muttering. "Better love?"

He heard no answer, just more footsteps, then a soft kiss as she leaned down, touching her lips to his, finally whispering. "I'm better."

Klaus opened his eyes, meeting sky blue ones, raising a hand and tracing it down her cheek, cocking his head. "Sure?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Lie on your stomach."

Caroline paused, but obeyed, letting her towel fall into a crumpled heap, lying on her stomach and resting her cheek upon the covers.

Klaus sat on his knees behind her, running his hands gently up the backs of her legs, letting them slip over the gentle rise of her backside, leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon her left cheek, muttering against it. "I'm sorry about last night."

"_Nik. You're changing… I don't like it."_

"_Changing how?"_

He rested his hands upon her hips now, kissing so slowly up her spine that it made her moan lightly, closing her eyes once more as she told him quietly. "You're so soft…"

"Only with you."

"And you're with me all the time."

"Would you prefer me to be a raging monster then?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned over, looking up at him as she raised her hands, letting them rest atop his lean back. "You were _my _monster. I miss him. Not… this."

"What was the other me like then?" Klaus scoffed, kissing at her neck for a moment as Caroline told him.

"_He was dark, wild and passionate. The hybrid that took dangerous risks. Could make me moan his name with no effort at all."_

"_I do that anyway."_

Caroline rolled her eyes, digging her nails into his back. "You know what I mean. I miss that Niklaus. The wild one."

Klaus smirked and nipped at her jawline. "He's still here love."

"Prove it."

"You only just finished healing."

"Coward."

Klaus met her defiant eyes, pecking the tip of her nose and smirking broadly. "Nope."

A pause, and Caroline slapped his back hard, making the hybrid hiss. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh?"

"Trying to make me mad."

"You're implying 'angry sex' my love."

"Nope."

"You're lying." He smirked, lips brushing her own as he added, so soft against them. "You could never handle that me anyway. He was way too good for you to keep up."

"You lie, bastard."

"Nope. I'm not. Bitch."

"Careful Nik. That sounded like a threat."

"Bite me (!)"

"I actually will."

Klaus smirked even more, leaning down and pressing his body to her own, whispering against her lips. "You're already a mess, sweetheart."

Caroline crashed her lips to his own, moving her hand up to his hair and winding it in tight as the hybrid grinded against her, kissing her fervidly back, growling out. "You bitch."

"You changed _me, _Nik. And I love this change."

"Yes. You're a right horny cow."

"Hard not to when I have this-" she trailed a hand down his chest to the top of his boxers, smiling sweetly. "all to myself." Caroline slipped her hand into them now, capturing the hybrids lips as she ran a finger along his already hard length, tutting against his lips, whispering. "My big bad hybrid."

Klaus scoffed lightly, nipping at her lips as he groaned out. "Just tell me first… the answer."

Caroline paused, but then flipped them over, capturing his lips to her own to silence him, and Klaus guessed she didn't even know the answer herself.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately while he tugged his boxers down, flipping them back over and easing into her with his lips hot upon her own.

**-Marked-**

Caroline groaned as she grabbed her phone, wondering just how long later it'd been, staring at the time.

Ah.

Damn.

Trust them to be at it for next to ten hours.

She set the phone down, looking to the sleeping hybrid next to her, eyes tracing his figure. Laid on his stomach, his back lean and smooth. She raised a hand and ran it down his back down, resting it on his bare backside, watching him stir and go. "Mmn, Care?"

"Hey baby." She smiled lightly, lying back down and snuggling into his chest, closing her eyes once more. Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his own eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What was the answer?"

Oh Caroline knew what he meant.

"Klaus, I love you. So much… but… I'm not this." She groaned. "My answer is No, Nik. Not because I don't love or want to marry you, but… not yet."

Klaus was hurt, but understood, kissing her forehead once more. "I get you sweetheart."

Caroline stared into his aqua eyes, sighing lightly. "I love you. With all my heart… but I can't become Mrs Mikaelson. Not yet at least."

The hybrid nodded, chuckling out. "That's fine love. Really." Caroline got up with a groan, going as she pulled her panties on, followed by the rest of her clothes. "What happened to Rebekah?"

"Wine cellar. I'll dump her somewhere later."

"That is your sister."

"She threw you off the Eiffel Tower. She killed you!"

Caroline placed a finger on his lips, whispering. "Hush baby."

Just as Klaus was about to answer, he heard a crackling, frowning lightly as he smelt smoke, muttering. "The fuck-?"

Caroline heard that now, feeling Klaus get to his own feet, yanking his clothes on and vanish into the main room, snarling out. "We're surrounded."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she grabbed Klaus' arm, panicking as the flames truly sprang up, roaring and shattering the French window.

Klaus grabbed Carolines hand and dragged her upstairs, holding her tight as he shoved the window open wide, jumping out before the flames ruined their only exit.

Caroline felt herself get shoved back as a bang echoed, spying a stake in the hybrids chest, looking to the other side of the front garden, eyes widening in horror as she saw Klaus slam the figure against the car, pulling the stake out his chest, eyes narrowing dangerously-

He was through with attempting to be kind.

Caroline watched as Klaus' hand tightened around Damons throat, not budging as the vampire tried to push him away, ramming the stake into the hollow space of his throat, cutting off his snarls, destroying his voice box.

Then he yanked it out and slammed it into the vampires heart.

Caroline felt cold as the vampire was dropped to the floor, utterly still… more than dead, blood still dripping down onto his midnight colored jacket.

She watched as the hybrid turned, eyes gold and face smeared with blood, his chest heaving.

Caroline glanced to the villa, tears running down her face as she looked around, panicked- the others had to be here somewhere.

Revenge for Bonnie…

Revenge on the hybrid for being such a murderer. For Caroline running away with him too.

Caroline did spy Tylers eyes before she fled with her hybrid-

They just went _"Why?"_

That was the last time she ever saw him.

* * *

_Epilogue _

_Caroline giggled as kisses trailed up her chest, closing her eyes as she muttered. "Come now, I thought you were taking me down to the beach?"_

_The hybrid tutted at that nipping at her skin. "Oh come now Mrs Mikaelson."_

"_Oh how I love how you say that."_

_Caroline tutted and buried her face into his chest, closing her eyes, remembering-_

_Five years had past now. And she'd eventually said Yes to his proposal just a month earlier. He'd whisked her away to the Seychelles, their own little island. All to themselves._

_Forgetting the outside world. Just them two._

_What happened to Rebekah remained a mystery. She was probably awake, hunting them down._

_This place..._

_Their fortress. _

_Their home._

_Their sanctuary._

_Their own version of heaven. _

_Their own hell._

_Their… happy ending-?_

_Caroline had been angry that Klaus killed Damon, but soon got over it. Damon had hurt her… too many times. She loved Klaus._

_Loved him too much._

_She wondered at times whether she was blind in the face of love. Her husband._

_They were flawed._

_But together._

_That was all Caroline wanted._

_And all Klaus needed._

_Caroline stared at her reflection as they made their way to the front door, beach attire in their arms._

_She didn't look different. She never would._

_But underneath…_

_She had matured._

"_Coming love?" Klaus asked, cocking a brow, making Caroline chuckle as she took his outstretched hand. "Sure."_

_She glanced once more at her reflection as she turned away._

_They'd never stop running she supposed…_

_Whatever came their way, they'd face it._

_Together_

_They had each other._

_Forever._

* * *

**Anddddddd that is it for Marked! Thank you SO SO much for reading! I can't thank you all enough! Now, for my next Klaroline fic, it'll be a twist! Klaus in Tylers body… and romance is involved;) It will be called **_Your Perfect Disaster,_** and should be up tomorrow! I'll add a note on here when it is! So, for now, I thank you again my brilliant readers! Final reviews would be much loved, and I promise you the next fic will be much better than this! x**


	14. As Promised

As promised people, I've started a new fic for you all! And yes! It's Klaroline! It's called The One That Got Away . I hope you like and review x


End file.
